Highschool Stories
by MD Goth
Summary: AU no powers. Bloom is new at the school and already she finds herself being offered a team on the cheerleading squad... and maybe just crushing on Sky... but already she finds out that her life at Alfea will be anything but dull... new chap
1. Chapter 1

**An: There is no powers in this fic simply because I'm tired of writing about super-powered teenagers for the time being right now... This fic is a high school dramatization; some characters from the Beast will be in the story… well only two so far Jade and Aly maybe a few more characters but that's it for now… oh and they aren't princess's or anything like that just regular teens with regular problems...  
**

* * *

Bloom stood nervously in front of her new classroom as the teacher began to introduce her. "Class we have a new student here with us from Gardenia her name is Bloom, I hope that you will all help in making Bloom feel very welcome… oh by the name Bloom my name is Mr. Palladium, you can have a seat next to Stella the blond one in the third row," Mr. Palladium told her. 

Bloom nodded and quickly took her seat beside Stella who gave her a welcoming smile, "Names Stella, Bloom totally like your outfit not many people could have pulled it off, you definitely have taste…" Stella whispered to Bloom.

"Thanks I…" the door flew open and in sauntered in a teen who had a scowl on her face.

"Halva late again… do you have an excuse or are you just eager to get another detention," Palladium asked her.

"I don't pry into your private life so don't attempt to pry into mine, after all at least I came to class," the girl didn't even look up as she brushed by him and headed to her seat, going past Stella.

"Freak," Stella muttered under her breath causing the girl to stop and turn around and glare at her.

"Miss Halva anything wrong?" Palladium called out.

The girl ignored the teacher and gave Stella one last glare before turning around and heading to the back of the classroom, "At least I didn't flunk grade ten… princess," she shot over her shoulder her voice rang loud and clear, as she took a seat.

Stella blushed a scowl on her face, "Bitch," she muttered under her breath as the class sniggered at her.

"Jade," Palladium sighed, "Get out… just leave you have a detention after school again," he told her; Jade Halva smirked at him and got up and left the room.

"Stay away from that one Bloom she's the biggest asshole on this side of the world, plus she's always getting intro trouble." Stella muttered to her, the scowl still on her face. Bloom nodded maybe if she tagged along with Stella she could hang with the popular crowd, something she wasn't able to do with Mitzi being in charge at her old school.

"So now can anyone tell me what…" Mr. Palladium droned on, only for the bell to ring loudly… "Oh fine read pages 70-80 in your books tonight there will be a small quiz on it tomorrow." Palladium called out to them as they filed out.

"So you totally have to sit by me at lunch I can introduce you to the schools coolest people," Stella was telling Bloom, "So what do you have now,"

"P.E. with some guy named Codatorta…" Bloom began.

"You poor thing, that guy could use a lesson in manners," Stella interrupted her, "Me don't take P.E. take art instead wiser decision maybe you could switch… oh crap move the Trix are coming down the hall." Stella cursed.

"Who are the Trix?" Bloom asked as Stella dragged her out of the main hallway.

"Senior bitches who think they own the school, Icy, Darcy and Stormy Trix, they are 100 evil, rumour has it they broke Jade's arm in the fall after she insulted Darcy, the next day her arm was in a cast, the teachers asked her if they had done it and she denied it but then Darcy "accidentally" elbowed her hard in the busted hand and warned her never to mess with them again…" Stella whispered to her but the Trix still stopped at them and looked at Bloom.

"Hey Icy looks like there's a new freshman," Stormy grinned at Bloom.

"Hmm, still looks as pathetic as all the other freshman… and look at who she hangs out with… the failure, and those clothes… where'd you buy them the bargain bin" Darcy smiled maliciously at Stella and Bloom who both turned red.

"What's your name freshman?" Icy asked her.

"Bloom…"

"Well Bloom our first impression of you is that we don't like you, so you'd better stay out of our way," Icy hissed at her, as the three and there entourage left them snickering to themselves.

"Well that went well I say we get out of here before they come back…" Stella muttered to Bloom who was about to agree with her before she saw Jade being thrown on the floor.

"What is she doing… is she insane they'll kill her," Bloom whispered. "Maybe we should see if she's okay…"

"Are you insane? They'll kill us, besides Jade's the only one stupid to enough to actually try and fight the Trix… and she's always fine… never hurt to badly but come on you'll be late for P.E. class, my friends Musa and Layla are in that class so tell them I said hi if I'm late for art again I'll be in detention with the freak," Stella told her as she dragged her to the gym.

"Must run now, late for class, Musa and Layla, Bloom… and vice versa," Stella quickly said all this before running of to her art class.

"Hey I'm Layla that's Musa so you're the new kid cool… well I hope that you at least semi in shape because Codatorta works us like dogs," Layla told her as she slung her arm around her and they walked in hoping to get changed as quickly as possible.

Again the door slammed open and in limped Jade Halva, the three of them looked at her, she glared at them in return as she collapsed on the bench hissing in pain. Opening her gym bag she yanked out her gym clothes and a few bandages, "You know if you're going to keep staring at me I'm going to have to hurt you."

"Do you need some help?" Bloom began only for Jade's harsh eyes to turn to her, "Uh with your bandages and stuff…" she picked one up and held it out to Jade who snatched it from her.

"Please, like I need help from a popularity seeking nerd like you," Jade growled at her.

"But the Trix…" Bloom began.

"Didn't do this to me you moronic twit," Jade told her.

"Hey cut it out Halva, she was only trying to be nice to you…" Musa butt in.

"Like you were, Musa," Jade got up and limped slightly into the gym.

"What was that all about?" Bloom asked her.

"In junior high, Musa used to run with Jade's crew and they literally ran the school… those two ruled the school, no one messed with them but they had a falling out when something went down and Musa smartened up and now hangs with us," Layla told her as the three walked into the gym.

"So then she walked off…" Layla told the people at lunch of the horrible gym class that they had been in, as both Stella and Bloom walked over to them, "Hey Bloom."

* * *

"Guys I'd like you to meet Bloom… Bloom these are the guys… over there is Brandon my boyfriend… over there is Flora and Sky and Diaspora, then there's Tecna and Timmy and you've already met Musa and Layla," Stella pointed each of them out. 

Bloom's eyes remained on Sky who smiled at her and she turned away blushing, Diaspora glared at her and put her arm around him protectively.

"So Bloom you going to try out for cheerleading?" Layla asked her.

"Yeah we're all are in it'd be cool if you could be a cheerleader with us," Musa said.

"Yeah sure when could I try out, it'd be so cool hanging out with you guys," Bloom smiled at them.

At that moment Jade walked past the table her eyes set on an empty table, you couldn't see her eyes, which were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses.

"And there goes the queen of freaks," Stella said loudly causing Jade to stop and backtrack and place her lunch down on there table, causing the room to grow quiet waiting for what Jade would do, picking up her glass of root beer she dumped it all over Stella's head causing her to scream.

"Hey that wasn't very nice," Brandon said getting up, Jade looked at him and smirked.

"Plaid pants… oh god it's a good thing I'm wearing sunglasses otherwise I'd be blind… hey Princess thought you favoured guys who had a bit more taste than that," Jade said as she picked up her lunch and walked to the empty table.

"That Bitch, I'm going to kill her, I'm going to kill her…" Stella began muttering.

"I'll get her to apologize to you," Musa sighed getting up only for her eyes to widen and for her to sit back down, "The Trix are approaching her… everyone shut up," she hissed at them and the whole room got quiet.

* * *

"Wow I didn't think you had it in you Jade… that's pretty evil… but not evil enough… the offer still remains will you join the Trix?" Darcy asked her. 

"Yeah next year we'll be gone so we need someone who is competent enough to rule the school and you're the lucky candidate…" Stormy said.

"Trashing the cheerleaders hmm reminds me of myself when I was a freshman," Icy congratulated her.

"So come on what's your decision, a chance to be the queen of school, or spend your time being attacked by cheerleaders," Darcy smiled at her.

Jade who had been picking at her food put down the fork, and smiled at Darcy, "Really I could be a queen of the school, well geez that's just swell… to bad I'd never want to follow in your footsteps," with that Jade picked up her plate which was filled with mashed potatoes; which had been smothered in gravy and smashed into Darcy's face. Jade's smile deepened as she let the plate clatter to the ground, there was a deathly silence, "Now I think I have a class right now so much as I'd love to smother the rest of you with my lunch I've got to go." With that Jade backed off glancing at two peoples lunches, "Sorry about this but I'm stealing your lunch," she picked up the plates and whipped the plates at Icy and Stormy, each hitting them as the lunchroom erupted.

"You're dead Halva!" Darcy roared, Jade grinned at them and broke off into a sprint colliding into Riven.

"Halva," he growled.

"Riven… I'd say it's nice to see you again but it isn't, so go be a good little puppy dog and go jump of a cliff," Jade told him before wheeling around him and attempting to run away, except Riven grabbed her left arm and held on tight. "Riven let go," She said turning around her eyes narrowed.

"You hit my girlfriend with a plate of mashed potatoes and now they're going to break you…" Riven smiled at Jade.

Jade sighed, "If we were still friends I'd feel sorry about this but I'm not your friend anymore so to bad," and with that she kneed him in the crotch and ran off snickering to herself.

Darcy touched Riven and growled, "Anyone who can bring us Halva will be immediately welcomed into the fold," Darcy growled at the people in the lunchroom.

There was an immediate clatter of dishes as everyone jumped up in search for the teen.

"Wow… just wow she took on the Trix and got away… she's lucky," Flora said in awe.

"She's stupid, they'll brutalize her once they get a hold of her… last time they broke her arm," Stella whispered.

"They didn't break her arm, the Trix have never hurt Jade that bad… they might slam her into lockers and crap but they aren't stupid enough to get into a fight with Jade of school grounds, because that's when she fight's real dirty," Musa pointed out.

"Maybe we should help her I mean the Trix will destroy her," Bloom said.

"Are you crazy when the Trix find out please note I did not use the word if I said when they find out they'll leave Jade alone and come after us," Tecna pointed out.

"Yeah but it's the right thing to do… plus she'll owe us a favour," Musa pointed out.

"What no way that'll happen, besides what could she do to help us?" Flora asked.

"You have no idea what Jade could accomplish if she sets her mind to it, come on I know where she is," Musa said getting up.

* * *

She was up on the roof, "Hmm I don't need your help Musa," Jade said turning to face all of them. 

"Well we don't want to help you anyway," Stella retorted.

"How about you all just not talk to me… or even better leave… just go last thing I need is a bunch of princesses around cramping my style," Jade growled at them, before removing a cigarette from her left pocket as well as a lighter.

"That could kill you, you know," Bloom received a look from Jade who snorted.

"That's why I take them Red… to die, not a lot left for me in this world anyway," Jade inhaled, and puffed smoke in Bloom's face.

"You need my… our help the Trix will kill you if they find you… and even if they don't…" Musa began hoping to appeal to Jade's sanity.

"Don't you people actually care about your grade point average because right now the first bells about to go," Jade didn't even turn around as the first bell rang.

"Hey we risked coming here so we could help you," Bloom started, "You could at least show some gratitude, I mean you're almost as bad as they are, people fear you, I mean when you first walked into the classroom you scared me with your choker, baggy black pants and the skull on your tank top… but you're to stubborn to admit that you need help and we're going to help you," Bloom finished.

Jade took another inhale of her cigarette, and blew it out, before getting up, "I spent a year at a correctional facility in grade eight Red do you honestly think that the Trix scare me. I've seen some scarier things before in my life I know some scarier people but I don't have time for people who are scared of some fashion reject bitches," Jade told her before walking to pick up her belongings.

"What is your problem with us?" Musa asked her now frustrated.

"Oh… let me think… your new clothes, your voice, your face… to sum it all up…you," Jade flicked her cigarette away and picked up her books and began to stuff them up in her bag. Musa whacked the books away from her hand, Jade growled and pushed her in return, Musa responded with another shove, and soon the girls were wrestling trying to force the other down. Musa got the upper hand and pushed Jade's head towards the ground where her knee shot up and hit Jade in the nose. Realizing what she had done she slowly backed away. Jade touched her nose feeling the warm liquid, whipping around her fist connected with Musa's jaw knocking her down. Jade wasted no time as she jumped on her fist raised in the air, ready to descend. Brandon and Sky quickly grabbed on to Jade and yanked her off holding her back.

"Wow Musa hanging with the Princesses must have made you soft," Jade spat as she struggled to get out of Sky and Brandon's grasp. She took a deep breath and calmed down slightly. Sky and Brandon released her. Jade dusted herself off and headed to the doorway that led down to the school. She opened and took a step back there standing almost menacingly was the Trix. "Shit…"

"Did you honestly think you could escape us, we offered you immortality and you…" Icy began only for Jade to interrupt her.

"Threw mashed potatoes in your face… speaking of which I think you forgot some right there," Jade pointed to a speck on Icy's face. Icy growled at her, "So what are you going to do beat me up? Or maybe push me off the roof remember there are witnesses…"

"Shut up Halva and listen the year is almost done and like we said we need someone to rule the school when we leave even if you are slightly on the immature side you are the perfect choice… no one messes with you except us as it, but we mess with all wannabe's," Icy said knocking the bag out of Jade's hand.

"Weeding them out dividing the weak from the strong… for some reason you're the only one who keeps coming back for more… we figured if you were a masochist at first simply because of you being on both sides of the fence…" Stormy continued.

"But this little stunt proves us wrong even masochists have there limits… what you did was so stupid… or brave… but mostly stupid, you don't let anyone push you around without seeking your revenge… like we were at your age… so we decided you're our new heir…" Darcy said.

"To the Bitch throne didn't the mashed potatoes tell you my feelings on that?" Jade sighed.

"Well either you join us or we make the rest of the year miserable for those losers," the ultimatum was given by Icy which made Jade turn her head at her.

"Really… go ahead… they've been bugging me all lunch. I don't do the whole friendship thing so really go ahead and do what you want… I don't have a hero complex," Jade said with a nonchalant shrug, as she picked up her backpack.

"You did at one time and those type of things are hard to shake of Jade, please we've got you pegged… in a few days we can destroy anyone's life here at Alfea including theirs, they could be of the cheerleading squad in a couple of days, a school wide silent treatment… playing tricks with the mind is easy Jade, I can easily break you just as easily as I can break them," Darcy pointed out.

"For all that its worth you have never been able to break me otherwise I would have backed down by now, really do what you want with them I don't care," Jade brushed past them heading down the stairs.

"Can you look away from physical pain Jade? They could have "accidents" in the hall." Icy hit a nerve in Jade as she turned around, giving the group of people who had wanted to help her a glance.

"Fine… I'll be your stupid heir…" Jade looked away disgusted at herself for giving in.

"Don't look so down about it Jade I mean please you've always wanted to rule the school so everyone would know that you're not some piece of trailer trash, that you could be just as smart as everyone else… we're doing you a favour here… you will rule the Alfean underworld Halva that is what you wanted wasn't it?" Stormy asked her.

"Yeah… you're right I did want to rule." Jade smirked and walked off with the Trix.

They were quiet a few minutes as they all stared at where Jade had once stood.

"Did she just sell her soul to the devil or devils rather… for us?" Tecna asked no one in particular.

"Looks like she just put herself in a position of power to me," Stella replied.

"True Jade wanted the power of the Trix… but she wanted to get it by herself… and next year with the Trix gone the power bid would be on and Jade would have won it but now with the Trix backing her up it would be easier for her to get that power," Flora sighed.

"What do you think Musa?" Layla asked her friend.

"That **BASTARD!** She got what she wanted and managed to protect us the same time… and next year some of the crew is coming to Alfea… she didn't want us to get involved with this that's why she was being an even bigger bitch than usual to try and get us out of trouble… it was all part of her big twisted complicated plan and it worked this time," Musa raved for a few more minutes before calming down.

"Well at least Jade would be better than the Trix and she might cut us some slack." Brandon put his two cents in.

"Yeah except she hates us," Stella reminded him.

"Well actually… she was just hostile to… you Stella," Bloom said finally, "Besides we have like 7 months before Jade takes complete control of the… what is this underground anyway?"

"Well the Trix wanted power went they first entered the high school so they set themselves in organizing all the bullies, drug dealers, thieves you know the people your parents tell you to stay from, anyway they did this putting themselves in charge. So now they have the scariest people as there underlings who most people in the school are afraid of, so long story short… stay away from people in the underground, who are usually found in the west campus..." Sky told her slight frown on his face.

"Funny thing is that adults think that being a teenager is easy…" Brandon snorted.

"So Bloom… how do you like Alfea so far?" Layla asked her.

Bloom turned and smiled, "Well at least life won't get dull here," she sighed and turned back.

"Of course not if anything your life will get even more complicated," Flora told her as they headed to class.


	2. Chapter 2

"So how was your first week at Alfea?" Stella asked her as she drove Bloom and Musa home.

"Apart from my first day… pretty uneventful, I mean the Trix have been quiet… Jade hasn't been in school for the past week, teacher's say she broke her ribs… so obviously she's been quiet too… after big dramatic events is it always this quiet?"

"No usually someone throws a party and the usual teenage drama happens there, but the Trix being quiet, probably means they have something big coming up," Musa pointed out.

"Anyway there is no party tonight… and the Trix certainly aren't hosting one this weekend… you know what you two need… boyfriends," Stella said enthusiastically.

"I don't need a guy to make me happy," Musa sighed.

"Yeah but that Jared guy totally likes you, come on Musa it would be fun, you could even go out on double dates with us," Stella said.

"No way besides what about Bloom?"

"She has eyes only for Sky," Stella grinned at Bloom who blushed.

"That's not true besides he's going out with Diaspora," Bloom replied.

"True but you would look so much cuter with him on your arm… besides Diaspora's cheating on Sky. Anyway there whole relationship is going to fall soon so if I were you, I'd wait for a week or so and then ask him out just in time for the dance in two weeks," Stella advised her.

"Wait two weeks… do you think they'll break up that fast?" Bloom asked.

"Duh they're arguing like non-stop it's actually sorta sad and really none of us really like Diaspora anyway so we'll all side with Sky on this one," Musa pointed out.

"Yeah she's a bitch did you hear what she did recently, you know Amy's boyfriend… uh Craig or was it Sean… doesn't really matter… she like jumped him… and she's still dating Sky… who is completely oblivious to all this, but whatever he is the top quarterback in this area anyway, to many blows to the head and all that," Stella told her.

"Yeah the Prince of the High school, that's our Sky he's a real gentlemen to, apart from Brandon it is very hard to find that in a guy… he's perfect for you I say go for it… the worst thing that could happen is that he says no and gives you some bullshit about him needing time to heal and crap like that," Musa sighed and looked out the window.

"Don't mind her all she wants is for Riven to be in her arms so she can hug him and kiss him…" Stella said in a sing-songy voice.

"Shut up Stella," Musa growled at her whacking her lightly on the arm.

"So anyway more about Sky, he is the quarterback in football, captain of the basketball team and he plays soccer in his free time… all this while managing to keep his average at a 89."

"The Prince, it's sickening to see all the girls fawning over him, but like always he's way to oblivious to talk to notice it…"

"Sorta like Riven except you are one of those girls fawning over him, and yet you don't do anything about it, I don't think he even knows your name… you must do something to attract him or wait until Darcy leaves at least or you could always break them up," Stella told her.

"That's enough Stella, Riven will notice me… eventually…"

"Yes but you need our help…"

"No I don't, the last person who tried to help me screwed it up so badly… so I'm doing this solo, besides I don't need Riven…"

"Of course not you only fantasize about him every single day in class, your notebooks are filled with his name and yours… and I'm pretty sure your last song had a lot to do with Riven to, face it you have boys on the brain…" Stella mocked her.

"I'm ignoring you now," Musa stated going back to the song she had been writing down.

"Sure you are hon, anyway Bloom where should I drop you of?"

"Uh right here should be fine, I need to work in my mom's flower shop tonight," Bloom told them.

"Your mom owns a flower shop that's so cool, Flora would totally love this place, can we check it out?" Stella said stopping in front of the store.

"And check it out there's a restaurant, and a café, Bloom this street totally rules, this should be our new hangout," Stella clapped her hands gleefully.

"Uh… right, anyway let's head to the café maybe you're right and I do have Riven on the brain, and there are usually hot guys in café's right?"

"See there you go, can't you postpone working for like half an hour we need to check this place out,"

"My shift doesn't start for another hour, so we can check this place out," Bloom grinned as the girls got out of the car.

"And they have a mall to… Bloom this is so our new hangout," Stella gushed as she entered the mall which was just down the street.

"How about we call Layla and the gang and have a short shopping spree?" Musa said her eyes on the music shop in front of her.

"Brilliant idea… except you can never have a short shopping spree, they must be long… Bloom can't you cancel your shift, tell your mom your bonding with your new friends." Stella ordered.

"They even have that new OS system so I could update my system," Tecna gushed.

"Hmph who cares look at all these clothing stores Old Navy to Hot Topic… I'm in heaven."

"They even have flower shops so many flowers," Flora whispered in awe.

"Music they even have Pink's new C.D. Bloom why didn't you tell us you lived next to this amazing mall Bloom?" Layla asked her.

"I thought that you already knew about it so really what are we waiting for there are so many stores to check out, we'll make sure that we meet in the food court in half an hour." Bloom said as the small group of girls dispersed each heading to there own particular store.

Musa and Layla both headed towards HMV a music store each hoping to buy there favourite artists.

"Wow two floors of music and DVDs we could even find the classics in here that's that my dad tells me the way to be a better artist is to study the old classics to what's popular right now and then create my own style." Musa said her fingers nimbly going through the CDs. "Pat Benatar CD she's a classic."

"Who?" Layla asked as she picked up a CD.

"Pat Benatar she was a hit in the late 70s to 88. She's won four Grammy's been nominated another 4 times and her music video "You Better Run" was the second music video to ever appear on MTV right after the Buggles "Video Killed the Radio Star"." Musa was clutching the CD tightly it was a classic.

"Really I just need something I can dance too so come on let's get out of the classic and into top 40 stuff please," Layla rolled her eyes and dragged her friend to the top 40 CDs.

Musa smiled and the two began to search for possible CDs. "Maybe after this we can go get some DVDs, I here they have some pretty hot stuff up there," the two friends were oblivious to the people around them who pretty much just saw two hyperactive teenagers, but one man didn't and he was slowly following them. Watching them from a short distance his hands held up a CD but his eyes were glaring at the girls.

"Do you girls need some help?" the sales assistant asked them. The name tag said Davidson, and his smile didn't really reach his eyes.

"No I think that we'll be okay really cool store here by the way," Musa said not looking up.

"Well I'll be around if you need me," another false smile and Davidson moved away but his gaze was focused on the two teens.

"Pink's new CD, Curtain Call by Eminem… Nickelback, Bon Jovi… so many CDs to choose from, I need to get home and start creating dances to all these," Layla said as she picked up new CDs.

Musa reached to pick up some DVDs, "Hey want to come over later and watch some DVDs it could be a girls night or something," Musa said picking up a few DVDs that interested her.

"Yeah that would be cool, we'll tell the girls when we meet up with them at the food court," Layla's attention quickly turned back to the CDs and Musa sighed and shook her head.

Minutes passed, and Musa looked up Davidson was still looking at them but he quickly turned away and pretended to walk away. "Hey I think that guy is watching us," she whispered to Layla.

Layla looked up and eyed Davidson, "Don't worry he's probably just checking us out."

"Layla he's like thirty years old… that's wrong… besides it doesn't seem as if he's checking us out it's more like he distrusts us or something," Musa said looking at Davidson.

"Musa you worry to much, which is totally unlike you what did Stella say?" Layla asked with a sigh.

"Nothing… she was just making a couple of cracks about me and Riven nothing much… she's right though I do have him on my brain I really need to get out more…"

"You know you could get a job here… there are plenty of hot guys in a music store like that guy over there," Layla pointed to her.

"No, I don't have time for a job as you know but if you want to work here then go ahead, since you're already in love with the store," Musa shook her head in slight amusement.

"You know what maybe I should," Layla said walking up to Davidson.

Musa rolled her eyes as Davidson smiled at Layla, "Sickening… but they are right maybe I should do something to get my mind of Riven, maybe a job here…"

"Wouldn't get one Davidson's racist, that's why I quit" Jade said from behind her, as Musa turned to stare at her.

"Shouldn't you be in a hospital? I mean broken ribs and all," Musa asked her.

"You don't stay in the hospital for badly bruised ribs Musa," Jade took a seat beside her.

"They have a movie theatre here too?" Musa said eyeing Jade's uniform.

"Yep it's where I work," Jade pulled the Pat Benatar CD from Musa's grip, "Thanks for the CD, Musa."

"Take it there are others, so Davidson's a racist figures that's why he was tailing us earlier," Musa said.

Jade shrugged and twirled the CD expertly on her fingers, "Layla isn't going to get that job not that I care… either would you for that matter… so what's on your mind Musa?"

"We're no longer friends when we see each other in the halls we try to kill each other… so why are you being nice to me?"

"Because I have half an hour to burn and Nick's busy…"

"Who's Nick?"

"Boyfriend… asked me out as soon as I joined the Trix… anyway don't change the subject what's eating you," Jade sighed and began to fiddle with the edge of her jacket.

"You need a smoke?" Musa asked slightly amused.

"No… trying to get of it… haven't had one in a week… you're changing the subject so what's up?"

"Riven…"

"One of the biggest bad asses of all time… also dating one of the three bitches in school, I advise stay clear of it until Darcy dumps him which will be soon she's getting tired of him, sad really she's going to crush his heart…" Jade looked at her sleeves.

"Have you thought of getting a patch or the gum are something that will help?"

"Don't need it, mind over matter besides those things can give you cancer," Jade muttered, as she looked at her.

"So Darcy's going to break up with him, that is so…"

"Bad, Riven really liked Darcy, they even had pet names for each other his was Puppy dog, and now she's leaving him it will crush him psychologically… Darcy's specialty actually," Jade interrupted her.

"Wait what do you mean psychologically?" Musa asked her.

"Musa his mom walked out on him when he was a kid so Riven doesn't really trust women and doesn't get to close… except he did and now you might have a bit more trouble getting him to notice you," Jade told her.

"Oh…" Musa said sadly.

Jade glanced at her, and sighed, before getting up, "Of course Musa that could be bad for you… but you could also use it to connect to him…" Jade said.

"…That's unusually wise of you…"

"My need for cigarettes is obviously messing with my mind otherwise I wouldn't be talking to you," Jade said coldly as she walked away.

"Are you okay Musa?" Tecna said sitting beside her.

"Yeah what was that about," Stella said from behind her.

"Nothing… just telling her off, so why are you guys here?"

"Layla text messaged us said she might need some moral support…" Bloom said popping into view.

"So we said we'd show up…" Flora told Musa.

"She isn't going to get it, the store manager is racist," Musa told them.

"Are you sure Musa?" Tecna asked, "After all that is a huge thing to be throwing around."

"He was tailing us earlier and Jade pointed out that she quit because he was racist," Musa told them.

"Well then we're going to have to do something about that," Stella said drawing out her cell phone. "Tecna your phone can take videos right?"

"Yeah sure why?" Tecna drew out her phone.

"Because I have an idea," Stella grinned at them.

"Tuesday, March 15th, 4: 15 pm, Stella has first idea," Musa said pulling out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Very funny Musa, Tecna begin taping Layla's interview if she aces as we all know she will and doesn't get the job then we'll have evidence that guys a racist," Stella told them.

"That's not enough evidence… Stella what if you go and apply for a job and mess everything up and see if you get the job," Bloom said taking charge.

"Good idea Bloom and then ask him why Layla didn't get the job, if he answers the way we think he'll answer then we've got all the evidence we need," Flora added.

"Bloom you're a genius," Stella told her running of towards where Davidson and Layla were filling out forms.

"Tecna start taping," Musa said.

It was a few hours later when the two girls came back, "I got the job I start today because the person who usually works the night shift called in sick," Stella told them.

"What about you Layla?" Bloom asked her.

"Didn't get it, and I did everything right, to I mean Stella mixed Christina Millian with Nirvana…"

"That's a crime against music, and she got the job… told you guys he was a racist," Musa said looking at Layla.

"Wait what?"

"The plan's not over yet my shift starts in thirty and we so need to get ready, we'll fill you in on the way," Stella said as they walked out of the store.

"So Stella, your first day at work and…" Davidson eyes focused on the two girls who walked in through the doors. "Stella I'd like you to keep your eyes on those two so they don't steal anything from the store," Davidson told her as he took command of the cashier.

"Okay… Why?" Stella asked him, her phone in hand she quickly set the plan up.

"Oh just some type of people need to be watched more than others," Davidson said not looking up.

"Oh you mean like teenagers…"

"No Stella like people of colour," Davidson said again not looking up.

"Oh… well I'm of to go do my… job thing…" Stella turned around and walked towards both Musa and Layla and handed them her phone, "Okay now leave and give this to my dad, I'm going to go quit," Stella whispered to them as she walked back to Davidson.

"Hey Stella want to catch a movie later tonight," Musa called out as she headed out the store with the phone in hand causing Davidson to look up his face twisted into something ugly.

"Yeah sure, oh and David… I quit," Stella laughed and walked out of the store.

"So did you see his face… priceless and according to my dad Davidson will be fired and all that but his face was priceless." Stella laughed as she ate some popcorn.

"Yeah but it's sickening to see racism in today's time you know…" Layla sighed.

"Yeah it is but we'll always be there for you right guys," Musa said hugging Layla.

"Awwww group hug," Flora cried out as they enveloped into a group hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Well another chapter please review, this chapter focuses around Stella, Timmy, Jade and Musa, as will the next few chapters...**

* * *

He didn't know why he was walking down this hallway, and by the looks he was receiving they were wondering why too. But he was a man on a mission; he couldn't afford to get kicked of the football team. He couldn't afford to become the weak nerd that he once was, whose only goal in life was to wait for brand new video games for his X-box 360 like Oblivion instead of going to parties every other Friday night with his friends. Then Tecna would never look at him again. He needed to get stronger and faster fast before he was cut and this was the only way. He stopped and looked at the Trix, who were sitting on the stairs Jade was behind them tangled in her boyfriend. 

"I need some Juice," he whispered to them.

Icy stared at him, before laughing, "The little boy wants some Juice everyone."

Jade broke apart from Nick and stared at Timmy a smirk on her face, "Maybe he needs some milk to go with that to make him big and strong," Jade grinned as everyone broke out into laughter.

"But…" Timmy began his face flushing red.

"Shut-up nerd," Darcy scowled at him, and got up, "Now who set you up to this," she said circling him dangerously.

"Yeah why couldn't get juice at your side of the school where they have all the nice vending machines?" Stormy asked him as she joined her sister.

Jade snorted, "He's talking about Arnold's, the shrimp wants some steroids so he can become big and strong," Jade told them.

Stormy frowned at her, "I… knew that," she hissed, causing Jade to shrug.

"Doesn't matter he still could have gotten them from there side of the school, you think all those guys on the football team aren't on steroids think again Halva, if he looked hard enough he could have found some. So the question is who put you up to this?" Icy asked him.

"What…? No one put me up to this Icy I swear!" Timmy said backing away.

"Riven," Darcy said as Riven grabbed him from behind.

"How's it going Timber?" Riven growled at him.

"In the past two weeks Feragonda, has cracked down on several of drug dealers, there has got to be a snitch in the system so excuse if we have to take… drastic action to make sure that you aren't him," Jade shrugged and gave him a small evil smirk.

"Look all I want to do is make sure I'm not kicked of the team…" Timmy began.

"If the coach thinks you're using steroids he'll kick you off anyway," Riven said.

"So why are you really here?" Stormy asked him.

"Look you don't…" Timmy began.

"Please spare us your sob story," Darcy said with a roll of her eyes.

"Just give it to him, as long as he pays he can screw up his own life and those around him," Icy said sitting down.

"Hey Pillsy give Timmy here the cream," Jade called out as Timmy held out fifty dollars, which Stormy snatched from him.

Jade caught a toothpaste like tube, and looked at Timmy with a small smile, "Here you go Timmy," as she tossed the bottle to him.

"Jade can you be a dear and show Timmy what will happen if he steps back onto our territory," Darcy waved her hand.

Jade sighed and got up and sauntered over to Timmy who was backing up now, "What are you going to do hurt me?" he asked fearfully.

Jade pulled his glasses of his face put them on, "That would be wrong Timmy because as we all know violence is never the answer because it is so bad…" Jade said with a smile causing Timmy to breath out in relief, as Jade turned around and began to walk away. "Oh and Timber… I just remembered something important…" Jade wheeled around and gave him a punch in the stomach winding Timmy as he doubled over, "I don't give a shit," with that she took of Timmy's glasses and tossed them on the ground, and quickly used her combat boots to grind them into the ground. "Have a nice day Timber," she called over her shoulder as she walked of to her next class.

"Brilliant move Jade, playing a mind trick on him," Darcy said patting her on the back.

"Physical force to impressive…" Stormy agreed.

"And the glasses… perfect touch of cruelty," Icy nodded at her.

Jade was pulled in for a kiss from her boyfriend and she gave a quick glance over her shoulder before sneering at Timmy and heading towards her classroom.

* * *

"Hey Timmy… what happened to your glasses man," Sky said pulling along side him as he walked to his computer science class. 

"Uh nothing just ran into the Trix is all," Timmy gave him a reassuring smile.

"What were you doing near the Trix territory?" Brandon asked as he settled into a nice pace beside Timmy each was headed to the computer science class.

"Well technically anywhere the Trix goes is there territory," Timmy pointed out.

"Well true, but still you lucky they only got your glasses," Sky said patting him on the back, Timmy winced but smiled.

"Yeah I know, I've learned my lesson," Timmy lied he knew he'd be back there once the cream was done.

* * *

"Stella your mother and me have decided to get divorced…" Stella's father told her as soon as she entered the room. 

"What?" Stella asked completely shocked.

"Well as you may have noticed we haven't shared a bed in over a year now, and when we're in the same room we always fight, and we know how hard it is on you and the psychological damage it must have on you so we've decided to get a divorce," her mother explained gently.

"No you can't do this to me, we're supposed to be the perfect family, I thought that all that fighting was just a phase that you could work through…" Stella was near tears now.

"Well if your father wasn't such a pig…" Stella's mother muttered underneath her breath.

"Don't you dare blame this on me Nebula, it is mostly your fault to you know, you're always of doing God knows what elsewhere even though you know that I have a business to run, leaving Stella all by herself."

Stella stared as her parents began to argue again, it was always about them, and she had just wanted to tell them that she had gotten her first A this term, thanks to Bloom's help. She bet they didn't even know she had a new best friend. They didn't even know that she had a boyfriend even though she had mentioned this over and over again; they didn't listen to her, not when they were in the same room anyway.

"And then there was the time that you forgot my mother's birthday," Stella's mom Nebula continued.

Stella looked at the fighting and sighed, "I'm going to Bloom's house," she announced to them but no one listened to her, so she tried again, "I'm going to Brandon's and getting myself pregnant…" again no answer. Stella sighed and left the room making sure to slam the door on her way out.

Both parents looked up, "Stella!" they said in union.

"This is all your fault," Nebula shot at her husband.

"Why is it always my fault, this time it's your fault," Stella's father retorted and they both continued to argue.

* * *

Jade Halva opened a beer and sat on her front steps and took a sip of it, as she watched the kids playing in the street. No one cared that Jade was drinking underage least of all her parents… if they could be called that. Daine was never around busy with her numerous jobs, and Ascot her step-dad… well Jade went out of her way to avoid him… 

"**Halva! What have I told you about underage drinking!"** Scratch that someone did care that Jade was drinking, Jade's namesake eyes flicked up and stared at the man in front of her. He stood at 6'5 eight inches taller than Jade and though he was sorta lanky you could see the muscles that was underneath his t-shirt.

"Go away you ole Bastard," Jade said taking another sip of her drink, trying to ignore the 45-year-old man named Aran, who was blocking her sunlight.

Aran reflexes were fast and he quickly grabbed the bottle from Jade's grasp and dumped it out into the street before Jade could get up. "You haven't been over for awhile and Ting is getting worried, speaking of which you still haven't managed to beat me yet," he grinned at her.

Jade glared at the spilt beer and growled at him before getting up and heading inside fetching herself a new beer, and sitting outside the steps again. Aran reached to grab the beer but Jade moved just in time, and took a long healthy swig of it as she stared at Aran, "Been busy," she replied.

"You do know you're welcome at our house… when Ascot becomes to rowdy," Aran told her sitting down beside her. Jade nodded simply, and Aran tried again, "What's on your mind twerp?" he asked ruffling her hair.

Jade glanced at Aran, his face was kind, and he treated her like his daughter… he and Ting his wife were like the parents she had always wanted, when ever she had a run in with Ascot when she was a child, Aran had always been there, he had been born in England but his parents had moved to Thailand for some reason, so that's where he had been raised, so he learned Thai boxing… the same martial art that he taught Jade which she had started when she was six ten full years ago. Ting who was his wife had taught her Japanese just for the heck of it, and in Jade's opinion made the best meals. The two accepted Jade for who she was like true parents, and though they didn't approve of Jade's habits they left them alone.

Jade took another sip, "Nothing… just thinking… Ole bastard," she grinned at him.

Aran rolled his eyes and grabbed her ear, "Twerp," he said grinning at her.

"Ow! ABUSE!" Jade yelled out causing the kids to turn around and laugh at there antics.

"**JADE!**" Aran let go of Jade's ear and Jade dropped her beer as she pulled away from Aran as she stared into the angry eyes of Ascot.

"Hi Ascot," Jade whispered her eyes wide with fear as she quickly got up.

"Well see you later Jade and Ascot it was mostly my fault this time," Aran said apologizing to Ascot, he didn't like this man and he made it known.

"I'm terribly sorry if my daughter offended you," Ascot said apologizing to Ascot.

"No she didn't, take care Jade," Aran left as he continued on his run, shooting an apologetic glance at Jade but he knew if he stayed Jade's punishment would just be worse. Social Services couldn't do anything about it, simply because Jade wouldn't admit to anything and it was hard to tell who was doing the damage, Ascot or the fights that she got into.

The last thing he heard was Ascot's voice, "What have I told you of embarrassing me?" he had growled at her as he dragged her into the house and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

"Hey mom," Musa said looking at the tombstone as she lay flowers in front of the tombstone. She sat down and just gazed at the tombstone for a couple of minutes. "You asked me to give you flowers before you died mom, happy birthday…" there was more silence. "I composed 2 new songs today… ones about you the other one is… well about a guy… I like… Stella's right I do have Riven on the mind too much, but I really like him but he's dating someone already. I wish you were here then you could help me with this problem, because Dad's barely around and my friends are usually doing there own thing. And Jade and me are semi-friends, she listens and gives me advice but other than that we really don't talk that much… and I really need your advice." Musa sat there in silence and let the wind rustle in her hair. 

"Maybe I should just get a job or something, anything to take my mind of him, Stella calls it an obsession, but it's not as if her love life is going all that great either, rumour has it that he's paying more attention to Amensia than to Stella… and I still don't have anyone to take me to the dance if I can't find anyone I probably won't go, or something…" Musa got up, "Well I have an English and History paper due for tomorrow and I haven't started yet so I guess I have to leave now, but I love you mom," Musa gave her mother a small smile before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Another chapter up... **

* * *

"Jade you and Musa team up and discuss Emily Dickinson's _I taste a liquor never brewed_ at the end of class you will analyse it for us… you will be graded on this Jade," the teacher said. 

Musa dragged a desk to where Jade was sitting in the back her one eye flicked open she had dozed of in class, "Please tell me you at least read the poem," she sighed.

Jade shook her head and picked up Musa's English book and scanned the poem, "The poem's a metaphor for life," she said with a yawn.

"No really that was obvious… you've been out of it lately what's up?"

"Nothing really, just staying away from my house for a bit," Jade yawned again, Musa nodded at this.

"So where have you been staying?"

"Nick's house," Jade said with a shrug.

"Oh… so you two are…?"

"Not really," another shrug.

"How can it be a not really…" Jade stared at her and raised an eyebrow… "Oh…"

"You've been out of the loop for awhile… so what's new with you?"

"Nothing… I got a job at the café… but really there's nothing new on my corner…" Musa glanced at Jade hopefully.

"No you've been out of the loop for like a year, you are not coming to a party with me," Jade said, she was awake now.

"Damn it… maybe later then I guess…" Musa sighed and looked at the poem, "Shouldn't we be going over this?"

"We'll wing it," Jade told her with another shrug.

Musa sighed but nodded, "Hey do you know anything about Timmy he's been acting kinda weird well since the day that he came back from Trix territory actually which was like a month ago…"

"Like I care what the nerd does, he was warned never to step foot on Trix territory though," Jade said.

"You do know something about it… he's my friend so come on spill… if not for him for me come on Jade… for old times sake," Musa pleaded.

Jade's eyes narrowed, and anger flashed through her eyes, "Hey teach I think we're ready to go," she announced and got up, "I owe you nothing Musa," she hissed under her breath.

"Very well stand at the front of the class and start analysing."

Musa sighed, "_I taste a liquor never brewed _is about…"

"Life since you can't get drunk by air…" Jade interrupted.

"So the whole poem is just one long metaphor on life." Musa finished.

The class stared at the two and the teacher opened his mouth to say something but the bell rang… he sighed, "Class dismissed."

Jade grabbed her bag and headed out left, she coughed a bit to clear her throat, it had been bugging her all day she might as well see a doctor. "A free period might as well head over to see if the Trix have a free as well," Jade sighed and headed over to the west side of school they weren't there but a group of students had set up a poker game, she smiled and sat down.

"Deal me in," she ordered, they did quickly and Jade dropped a twenty-dollar bill on the table, "Okay let's play…" The game progressed for a few minutes and Jade won the first hand.

* * *

"Hey Jade…" Jade looked up and her mouth dropped. 

"Timber… holy shit is that you…" Jade asked getting up, Timmy was no longer a twig, he actually had muscles the bulky kind. Jade blinked and grinned at him, "Wow Timber you look… hot…"

"Yeah… thanks… anyway I need some more… juice…" he said nervously.

Jade frowned at this and shook her head… "No you heard the Trix get some on your side of school," Jade turned around, and sat back down.

"No! I said I need some juice!" Timmy roared and picked Jade up, and slammed her into a locker.

Jade growled at him and swore, "Aggression, should have figured," Jade kicked him in the stomach, and winced, "My foot."

"Get me my juice… now!" Timmy asked again, smashing Jade's back into the locker.

Jade winced, and reached into her pocket and pulled several coins this would only work once… "Forget it," she reacted quickly and smashed Timmy in the face, the pain caused her to be dropped, and she quickly did a sweep kick to knock him down.

"Whoa coins… she is tough…" she heard someone whisper.

"Timmy I advise that you leave now before I really hurt you," Jade said tossing the coins in the air and catching them.

"I'm stronger than you," he growled at her.

"And I'm smarter, faster and hotter than you," Jade pointed out, her fingers quickly and nimbly set the coins in place.

Timmy got up and lunged at Jade, smashing her in the arm, Jade dropped the coins, in pain, as she glared at him. "All I want is some juice," he said picking her up again.

Jade looked at him, and this time aimed her kick lower, a direct hit, Timmy went down clutching his crotch and Jade dropped down again and picked up her coins, "Timber, start walking…"

"What's going on here?" Darcy asked as Jade wheeled around.

"Nothing just kicking Timmy of your territory," Jade responded with a nervous smile.

"Really," again Jade wheeled around and stared at Griselda.

"Oh… shit," Jade groaned.

"You are in so much trouble, Jade," Griselda began.

"Hey it wasn't her fault," The group of students who Jade had played poker with stepped in.

"Yeah he started it," One of the guys pointed out.

"See she's bleeding," another guy pointed out.

"I am?" Jade looked at her back and swore, "He's ripped my stitches," she said wincing at the sight of her own blood.

"That maybe so but you shouldn't have finished it, come along the both of you," Griselda said walking towards her office. Jade sighed and followed Griselda, as did Timmy.

* * *

"So you hear Timmy got caught fighting Jade," Stella told everyone at the table, "And he was winning till Jade decided to fight dirty…" 

Musa rolled her eyes, "Let me guess she used coins, has anyone seen Timmy these days he's gotten huge… so he could have put her on edge."

"Well Jade might know something about, other wise why the heck would he attack Jade. I'm worried he hasn't said anything about operating systems or video games in the past month," Tecna said.

"Well Jade did smash Timmy's glasses a while back maybe this is some twisted vengeance sorta thing," Sky put in.

"Not Timmy's style… has anyone seen Brandon?" Stella asked.

"Not since second period." Sky responded.

"Jade?" Musa said looking up and sure enough there was Jade taking her usual seat at the Trix table.

"She didn't get suspended… or even better expelled?" Stella said in shock.

"Timmy started the fight and Jade didn't use excessive force to hurt him even though she won so Feragonda suspended Timmy, Jade got of with a warning," Layla said sitting down with her lunch.

"Hey Stella," Stella looked up and saw Jade's smug face from across the room, "How's it feel to know plaid-boy is dating the psycho Amensia."

The group around her whooped in laughter as Stella turned red in embarrassment or anger… "Like I'd believe you," she replied hastily.

Jade shrugged, "And here I was trying to be helpful," she gave Stella that smug grin the one that said I-know-something-you-don't.

"Shut up Jade… I heard you got schooled by Timmy," Stella shot back.

Jade shrugged that grin still in place, "Timber, don't make me laugh, he was writhing on the ground when I was finished with him."

"Halva," Jade looked up and her smirk dropped, "Feragonda wants to see you and Musa in her office after school," Codatorta said gruffly, before leaving.

* * *

"Jade, do you want to explain why Timmy was on our territory?" Icy asked her taking a seat in front of her. Darcy and Stormy took seats beside her. 

"More juice," she answered quickly.

"Well we need to do something about that then won't we," Stormy said looking at Icy.

"Not really, we could make him a deal…" Darcy began her mind working on something despicable.

"…We could make him work for us… for juice whenever he wants… as long as he pays for it…" Jade said with fake uncertainty.

"See this is why you are our heir," Stormy complimented Jade, who grinned forcing herself to keep from rolling her eyes.

"I like it keep a muscle head under our thumb… and he's paying for it," Icy said with a cruel smile.

Darcy merely nodded, a small scowl on her face, one with Jade noticed, "Uh… yeah and plaid boy has started to date the school psycho…" Darcy raised an eyebrow, and Jade winced at this and sent a telepathic apology to Musa, "And Musa is pining after Riven."

Darcy growled at this bit of information, "Then it's time that we play crash test Musa, no one will steal my boyfriend away from me," Darcy vented.

"Jade go destroy her…" Icy ordered.

"I'm on probation, if I get caught fighting I'll be suspended… or expelled," Jade pointed out.

"Fine, we'll have to do this the old fashioned way," Darcy sighed, as the Trix left the table. Jade sat by herself for a couple of minutes before heading out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Tecna sighed as she rang the doorbell to Timmy's house, she waited a few minutes before heading back, "Hey Tecna," Timmy said as he stumbled out the door, "Sorry I was just lifting some weights when you rang the doorbell, wanna come inside?" 

"Not really, I just came by to see if you were okay," Tecna said nervously.

"Yeah fine just a small bruise on my jaw but other…"

"Why were you after Jade? I mean everyone's been worried about you for awhile but going into the Trix territory to get to Jade… that's not like you…"

"She had something I wanted and she wouldn't give it to me… and then she started it, so I fought back but I still lost, I'm still to weak… so I've been exercising a lot so I could get even with her," Timmy said putting a story together.

"Oh… but those guys…"

"Lied, they respond to the Trix and Jade is second in command compared to them, so of course they lied, but I've learned my lesson," another lie.

Tecna smiled at him, "So nothing's really wrong, good I can tell the others that, I'll come by tomorrow then," Tecna wheeled around and left Timmy standing at the doorway.

* * *

"So you got into a fight with Timmy, and nearly lost… the Trix aren't going to take that well," Musa said to Jade as the two walked down the hall to Feragonda's office. 

Jade shrugged, "I didn't start the fight… and the Trix have targeted you just so you know… they've found about your obsession with Riven… and yes it is an obsession."

"I'm in love with him…"

"You're in love with the idea of being in love," Jade pointed out as they sat down in waiting area.

Musa sighed and rolled her eyes, "So are you going home tonight?"

"Yeah, Griselda called Ascot, at work… he seemed… upset…" Jade said her eyes flicking to the magazines on the small table. She gave a small cough tomorrow she was definitely calling the doctor's office tonight.

"So Timmy started the fight…" Musa said changing the subject.

"It caught me of guard as well, he even ripped a few of my stitches, it took some convincing though for Griselda to believe that Timber actually started the fight," Jade responded.

"So what's with Timmy… it doesn't sound like him… attacking you I mean no one is stupid enough to do that, even the Trix," Musa said, "Are you sure you don't know anything?"

"I know a little bit of everything and anything that goes on in this school, and not from rumours either, so yes I do know what's up with Timmy whether I'd tell you… the answers a no, and it's staring you right in the face… you're just not playing close enough attention to the Techno geek."

Musa opened her mouth to say something but they were interrupted as Feragonda called them into her office, "Jade you are one of the most infamous people in our school, and Musa you're one of the most popular, so what's the key factor in me calling you here?" The girls were silent as they stared at her. "You've both been chosen to host the end of school year dance… Musa maybe you could sing a bit, and Jade…"

"Absolutely not I've got a reputation to protect… I don't do school spirit like little Miss Cheerleader over there," Jade blurted out.

"But Jade where's your school spirit?" Feragonda asked her, a smile on her face.

"It died the first time I walked down these halls… I here that new kid… what's her name…?"

"Bloom," Musa offered with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah Bloom, would totally like to get on the scene… it'll help her make new friends and all that," Jade said frantically.

"Besides I'd rather work with Bloom," Musa said helping her.

"And I think I have a… martial art's tournament then…" Jade offered.

Feragonda looked at her, "Do you now? Would you mind if I called your sensei?"

Jade winced she actually did have a tournament that night but she had turned it down, "Go ahead," she said scribbling down the number.

Feragonda quickly dialled the phone, and ignored the fact that Jade was praying to any deity who could help her, and Musa was shaking her head.

"Oh hello this is Feragonda Jade's principal, I was just wondering if Jade was in a martial art's tournament on June 12th," Feragonda was quiet for a second, "Hmmm I see," she said, "Here he wants to talk to you…" Feragonda handed her the phone.

* * *

"Hey Aran…" 

"So you changed your mind twerp?"

"Not really, I just rather be getting my ass kicked then be at a snooze fest," Jade replied.

"Fine, but if I tell your principal yes then I expect you to actually try to win," Aran said doing a little dance on the other side of the phone, she was his longest student… his best student… laziest but the best student he had ever seen, if only she applied herself more.

"Whatever… here…" Jade handed the phone back to Feragonda, who listened for a couple more minutes.

"Fine Jade you're excused," Feragonda said as she dropped the phone. Jade grinned and left the room, shooting Musa a look.

"Musa do you want to get out of it that badly to?" Feragonda turned to look at Musa.

"Yeah, it will totally interfere with my new job, and I don't want to blow it sorry Ms. F." Musa apologized.

"Fine you can go to," Musa left the room as well a small smile on her face, a few minutes later Griselda walked in. "Jade signed herself up for a martial arts tournament to get out of helping and Musa has to work at her new job, remember the days when the students actually wanted to do this?"

"Well there goes our whole plan to keep Jade out of trouble, her marks may be high but with the rate that she's going at then she'll be expelled by May, it doesn't help that she's become the Trix's lap dog," Griselda sighed.

"And the plan to try and bring Musa back out she's become distant over the last few weeks, well we're just going to have to watch them carefully," Feragonda said firmly.


	5. Chapter 5

**An: Breakups are in the air... as well as STI's... might not be an update for awhile i'm having some technical diffuculties with my computer  
**

* * *

"You bastard! Cheating on me with that psycho bitch… I can't believe that Jade was right… how could you?" Stella said hysterically. 

Brandon winced, "I didn't want to hurt you," he said lamely.

"Well guess what you did, I mean with that psycho, how could you do this to me?" Tears were now dripping down her face.

"Come on Stella he's not worth it," Bloom said whispering to her.

"Yeah Stella I've been telling you for weeks now to dump him," Diaspora told her, a crowd had now gathered around the small group.

"I'm with the girls on this one Amensia, she's like a crazy stalker chick," Sky said.

"Why couldn't you have just ended it with Stella, instead of cheating?" Flora asked him.

Brandon shrugged he didn't really have an answer to that one… "Look I'm sorry," Brandon tried again.

"I Loved you… how could you betray me like this Brandon," more tears flooded down Stella's face. "I mean… I heard the news from my enemy… who did this to spite me… and I find out that it's true… how long?" Stella asked him.

"A month or so…" Brandon replied guiltily, there was a shocked gasp from the crowd, and Stella just sobbed.

"Why?" she choked out.

"Because, I'm tired of never being good enough for you, buying you expensive stuff and having you discard a day later, at least when I'm with Amensia all I have to do is spend time with her."

"That's how it starts," Layla muttered under her breath.

"Why couldn't you have just discussed your feelings with Stella I mean I'm sure Stella would have understood… oh I forgot men hate to do that don't they?" Musa put in for Stella's sake.

Brandon was about to reply in his defence when Jade burst through the throng of people, her eyes ablaze, as Nick her boyfriend followed her "Come on Jade can't we talk about this… in private?" he asked her.

"Oh look whose come to gloat," Stella said.

"Please not everything is about you Princess…" Jade shot at her as she stormed towards, Diaspora. "So you went down on my boyfriend huh?" Jade didn't even for an answer as she slapped Diaspora.

Everyone in the vicinity, winced as Diaspora went down, "What are you talking about Diaspora wouldn't cheat on me," Sky said yanking her back.

Jade resisted the urge to hit him to, "Careful Prince charming, you don't know where she's been, or what she has either." Jade pulled away from him.

"I didn't have sex with your boyfriend," Diaspora said getting up.

"Come on Jade you're making a scene," Nick pleaded with her.

"Define what you call sex," Jade shot at Diaspora before wheeling around and flattening Nick with one blow, Nick quickly moved back, "And you… I never want to see your face again… so go crawl back under the rock you came out from," Jade ordered him. Nick didn't move.

"At least it's not just me," Stella sniffed.

Jade turned to her, and gave her confident smirk of hers, "At least I didn't cry about it at school… Princess," Jade turned back to Diaspora, her fist still clenched.

Musa noticed this, "If I were you I'd confess," she said a look of amusement on her face.

Diaspora glared at her, "Fine I did it," she growled at Jade.

Jade slapped her again, "That was for your honesty," Jade said a look of disgust on her face. A backhand this time, "That's for going down on my boyfriend," another slap, "That's for being a slut and cheating on your boyfriend… and this one is just because I hate your guts," this time Jade punched her square in the jaw there was an audible crack, as Diaspora dropped to the ground. Jade waved her hand, in pain.

"Bitch," Diaspora muttered to her.

"What's that I think there was to much blood in your mouth." Jade shot back, and looked at Sky, "Next time one of your girlfriends does something stupid like having sex with my boyfriends I'm coming after you, Prince charming," she growled at him and stalked of. "Oh and you might want to check for STI's who knows where she's been," Jade called over her shoulder.

Sky took a disgusted step back, "We are so through," Sky said walking of.

"Hmm sucks to be you," Musa said with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up," Diaspora growled back, there would be hell to pay for this.

"Come on Stella we're ditching the rest of the day," Bloom said helping Stella.

"I can't, I have a test in Spanish," Musa said, "But I'll catch up with you guys later." Musa took of, towards the Spanish room.

"We'll meet up later I guess," Tecna called after her.

"Stella's house," Flora yelled.

"Yeah sure," Musa zipped inside the room, and took a seat beside Jade Halva.

* * *

"You study," Jade raised an eyebrow. 

"Nope."

"For someone who just dumped her boyfriend you don't seem sad or angry…"

"He gave me an STI, I never really liked him anyway," Jade pointed out.

"AIDS?"

"If he give me AIDS he'd be dead," Jade retorted, "Gonorrhoea." Jade blinked, "Why are you talking to me? Shouldn't you be talking to your friends?"

Musa shrugged, "They don't get it. We've been best friends since grade 4, ever since my mom died, you know most of my secrets and I know most of yours, so why did we separate?"

Jade stared at her, "Well friends eventually grow apart it just happens, the reason we still talk to each other is because we're both miserable, and we know each other too well, but really I think you're worrying those friends of yours I mean you've been distant lately," Jade said.

Musa shrugged again before she grinned at Jade, "Become a cheerleader please, then we can hang around and talk and crap like that again… you can be the most popular person and still be really lonely. Come on you know you'll make it."

Jade snorted and gave her an amused look, "I don't do school related events, I don't join teams or anything like that," Jade pointed out. "That and your squad hates me… "

"Actually its just Stella." Musa sighed.

Jade looked at her and gave her a small smile, "We could start up the old band again," she offered.

Musa looked at her in shock, "You serious?"

"Yeah as long as we keep it a secret for now anyway… until next year, at least," Jade gave her a small smile.

"Thanks," Musa looked up as the bell rang, "Ready to play the role we were assigned," Jade shrugged but there was a smile on her face. Musa got up and pushed Jade of her chair as someone came in, "That's for Stella, loser."

Jade growled and threw an eraser at Musa's head, "That's for being a bitch," she replied as the eraser bounced of her head.

Musa rolled her eyes but sat down in a seat in the front of the class, as the teacher walked in the room, with a few more students. Musa gave a small smile she was content again.

"Jade Halva after this period, Feragonda wants to see you in her office," the teacher said looking at Jade, who swore under her breath. "You have the full 45 minutes to write this test… but if you finish the test early than you can leave," the teacher handed out the test out.

* * *

"Jade you attacked a student, one of our more poplar ones as well do you want to get expelled?" Griselda asked her. 

"She had sex with my boyfriend, and gave him an STI, who in turn gave me one, who knows how many people she's unwittingly infected," Jade replied looking at her fingernails.

"Excuse me? STI's are going around in the school," Feragonda said looking up.

"That's what I just said," Jade said in her bored tone, "So I apologize for getting upset, and hitting her."

"You can go, Jade I'm sure you're on the appropriate medication for your STI, correct?" Jade nodded and began to leave, "Oh and Jade, we called Ascot he's picking you up right now and taking you home," Jade paled but this went unnoticed by Feragonda and Griselda.

"STI's we definitely have to give a lecture on this," Griselda said.

* * *

"Musa you came just in time," Bloom said opening the door. "Sorry but I couldn't afford to fail my Spanish test," Musa said entering Stella's house. There was a crash, "Let me guess she's ripping up all the pictures of him, and being destructive," Bloom nodded. 

"Well next she's going to end up bawling for like an hour, then it's ice cream while we relate to her all our bad break ups to make her feel better," Bloom smiled.

"Are you sure I can't back out now," Musa groaned.

"No if we have to deal with this then so do you come on let's go," Layla appeared and dragged Musa inside.

* * *

Timmy looked at himself in the mirror he looked okay, at least he could look at himself in the mirror, but he was already feeling the symptoms of withdrawal, as well as the effects of using the steroids to begin with, he had gone out today and gotten into a couple of fights already, he touched his hair, parts of it were coming out in patches. "Maybe I should just shave it all of," he muttered to himself. "Maybe I could buy some more on the streets…" he said referring to more steroids. He picked up his cell phone as it began to buzz, he glanced at it; Tecna, he picked it up. 

"Hey, I'll call you back I'm sorta busy now," he told her as he hung up, impatiently he stomped out of the house, he was going to find the nearest dealer he could find.

* * *

Jade was slammed up against another mirror it cracked behind her and she could feel the glass cutting into her skin. A punch sent her sprawling, why couldn't she fight back, it had always plagued her, she could beat the crap out of anyone who messed with her, but never him. 

"Do you enjoy embarrassing me, I got a message from your doctor today, he told me that your medication was ready, I called back and asked him what it was for, do you know what he told me?" Ascot kicked her viciously in the ribs, "You have an STI, one that was curable but none the less," Jade now tried to get away pulling herself into a sitting position, but a kick to the chin sent her flying again.

"Please," she begged.

"Shut up, you slut so that's what you've been doing instead of coming home," Ascot grabbed her arm tightly and dragged her up, ignoring the fact that blood was now falling freely from Jade's mouth. "If you insist of acting like a slut then I shall treat you like one," he said throwing her onto the couch, he left her alone for a few minutes and brought over a case of beers. Opening one he quickly finished it, and chucked the glass bottle to a wall where it smashed into a billion pieces.

Fear gripped Jade's body, when he was sober he was barely sane… when he was drunk… well that little sanity that he held was gone… she tried to get up but Ascot backhanded her viciously. She felt her lip split as she spat out some blood, if she tried something like that again he would do something a lot worse…

A few drinks later, Ascot's looked at Jade again, if anything now would be a good time to escape… but as she tried to get up all her muscles screamed in protest. Jade closed her eyes as Ascot approached her waiting for the unexpected pain, which did come but instead of being the usual physical pain that she had grown accustomed to it was a new pain one that would leave psychological scars for the next year or so…

* * *

They had left eventually they had all left her alone, just like Brandon, downstairs she could hear her parents arguing, she heard the crash of the antique vase, her mother's scream of fury. She covered her ears she wanted it to stop, just to stop all the pain; "I'm losing everything I care about," she whispered softly to herself as she curled deeper into her bed as a fresh wave of tears came down her face. Stella opened the drawer on her desk, reaching to pull out some more tissue, she felt around for tissue box her hand came upon cold and metallic, she pulled it out. 

It brought back tons of memories for her, her father had given this to her on there first and last camping trip together, the old switchblade that his father had given to him. Of course she really didn't need it but she kept it, it was a token of when everything was still perfect in her life. She held it tightly and flipped open the blade and gazed at her reflection she looked awful and you could see the obvious pain in her eyes. Stella turned her head as she put her the cool metal to her arms and made a quick slicing motion…

* * *

**An: Please review, the next chapter will be placed up as soon as i can get my computer working, and retrive my missing files... oh the next chapter well its going to be a big one...  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I won't be able to update for awhile school is killing me right now... that and because I can't keep using my mom's computer in tax season... anyway please read and review**

* * *

"So are you sure that you're okay Stella," Musa whispered to her. 

"Yeah, it might take some time, but I guess I'll be fine," Stella whispered back.

Wizgiz glared at the two, causing the two to stop there chattering, "So as I was saying the human cell has numerous functions… do you have a reason for being this late Ms. Halva?" Wizgiz looked up at Jade waiting for the usual sarcastic comment that would have her kicked out of class.

"No… sorry Professor," Jade said taking a seat at the back of the classroom. Everyone turned to stare at her, as she removed her books from her bag, which caused people to gasp; Jade rarely ever took out her books in class.

"Um okay… don't let it happen again," Wizgiz said flustered, "Now as I was saying, the human cell has numerous functions and thus numerous parts to carry out those functions, Jade can you name one and it's function?" he asked her.

Everyone held there breath, Jade was never called upon in class, there would definitely be a confrontation now, even Jade look surprised, "Uh… the ribosome's… they synthesize protein," Jade offered.

Wizgiz just stared at her, "Correct… oh look at the time, for homework read pages 50-65," Wizgiz said as the bell rang, everyone got up and began filing out of the classroom, "Uh Jade can you meet me in Griselda's office please? You can skip your next class." Jade nodded and left the room.

"Well I have a free this period," Musa said heading towards her locker with Stella, "I'll see you at lunch, I've got to head to the computer lab and print of my homework," Stella nodded and left as Musa walked into the computer lab thinking she was the only one there she didn't notice the Trix sitting at the back of the room.

"Oh look its Musa," Darcy drawled from where she was sitting.

"Isn't she the one who obsesses over your boyfriend, because she can't get her own," Stormy put in.

Musa glanced around nervously before remembering the rules she had learned, "I have no idea what you're talking about," she lied, as she stared straight into there eyes, unblinking hiding all signs of nervousness.

"Look at that she's actually trying to stand up to us, is that cute," Darcy smirked at her.

Musa growled inwardly, "Tell me Musa your scared of us aren't you?" Icy asked her.

"Yeah I am, but I'll get over it… being that ugly is something even the best plastic surgeons couldn't fix," Musa retorted.

"Why you little brat," Icy snarled. Stormy herself tried not to snicker at that one. "When we're done with you, you're going to wish you had never been born."

Musa yawned in a false bored fashion, which caused Icy to howl with rage, "Calm down, she's only trying to get under our skin," Darcy said walking over to her and sitting down, and taking the CD containing all Musa's information on it and tossing it to Stormy, "Look Musa, we can make life… unbearable, rumours, silent treatment, heck we could even have you beaten up if we wanted," Darcy said looking at the disc. "We could make it so bad for you that your so called friends would want nothing to do with you, or we could make it so bad that A average you're sporting will drop drastically."

"So Musa tell me was this your homework for Mr. Morton, that 10 page report that Jade was stressing about?" Icy asked her holding the CD carefully.

"The one that makes up 20 percent of your term mark?" Stormy asked her taking the disk from Icy, and walking over to Musa.

"Give it back," Musa commanded them… a mistake of course as Stormy handed it to Darcy.

"Well I guess your average just dropped drastically," Darcy grinned as she snapped the disk and handed them back to Musa. "And trust us Musa this is just the beginning," Darcy whispered in her ear, and with that the Trix walked of leaving Musa with a huge crisis.

* * *

"She didn't protest when I called on her there was no sarcastic comment when she came in late… to be quiet honest I'm really worried," Wizgiz whispered to Griselda who eyed Jade curiously. 

"Take a seat Jade, Wizgiz I'll handle it from here… Avalon," Griselda sighed as Avalon walked in a paper in his hand.

"Oh Jade, I was just here to talk about your latest set of marks… the test that you took this morning," he reminded her, as he lay it down in front of Griselda, who stared at the mark in obvious surprise.

"A D-, that's…"

"Her lowest mark of the year, in any of her courses… she usually averages somewhere in the A- to the A's," Avalon reported to her.

"I'll deal with this," Griselda sighed as Avalon left, and she stared into Jade's eyes… there was no spark, and her eye color had dimmed in color they were now a murky green, instead of her namesakes colour. Griselda sighed, "I'm going to ask you this only once; what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just… a rough night," Jade told her.

Griselda looked at her, Jade could, lie, bluff, and cheat her way through any situation… she'd make a good businessperson or an even better politician… but this was unlike her she seemed hesitant about something, something was definitely up, "Jade, through the course of the year I've seen you over a 150 times, you've been suspended, you've taken over 34 Saturday detentions, however you haven't seemed to learn your lesson, and through all those meetings you constantly remain defiant of all rules. However today you seem like you have given up… so unless you want a week suspension then I suggest that you talk."

Jade stared at her, "I already told you I had a rough night, I got into a little scrap, if you makes you feel any better," Jade lied, as images of what happened the night prior flashed through her head.

"You've been in fights before Jade and you didn't show any remorse, or any signs that you cared about set fight… so please enlighten me to how this one was different?"

Jade shrugged, "I don't know but I'm just a bit off today," Jade repeated, trying to dodge the memories that now plagued her.

"Are you sure you're not sick or injured or anything?" Griselda asked her noticing the sickly colour Jade had turned. Jade nodded once, and Griselda continued to look at her. "Fine you can go," Jade got up and left in a sort of hurry. Griselda sighed and headed to Feragonda's office it was going to be one of those weeks…

* * *

Stella didn't see anyone's feet under the stalls in the girls bathroom, so as carefully as she could she pulled up her sleeve and she removed her father's army knife from her make-up kit. With a flick she opened it the blade flashing evilly. She placed it to her arm and closed her eyes, as she was about to put another slice beside her last. Stella jumped up as the door to the girl's room slammed open and Jade raced inside. Stella shoved the army knife into her small purse, and pulled out eyeliner. She winced at the sound of Jade's retching. Stella pulled out lipstick as Jade left the stall to wash her face… Jade bent down as the sleeves to her jacket rode up exposing her arms. Stella gasped, across the visible part dozens of criss-crossing scars ran over Jade's arm. Jade glanced at her and stood up pulling her sleeves down. 

"Why did you...?" Stella began only for Jade to interrupt.

"I could ask you the same question, your life is perfect compared to mine so you really have no reason to be cutting yourself," Jade pointed out.

"What are you talking…" Jade pointed to Stella's arm and removed the blade from her makeup kit. Stella turned red, and quickly gathered her things and ran out of the bathroom. Jade sighed and looked back into the mirror as she flicked the blade open and close.

She couldn't look at herself, as she turned away, and began to wash her hands, the 6th time within the hour.

"Hey I found her," Jade looked up and looked at the Trix who came marching into the bathroom.

"Rumor is that you're losing your touch… you didn't pick a fight with your teacher or anything, you haven't gone straight have you?" Icy asked her.

"No I just… didn't feel like it today," Jade answered truthfully, before wincing at her own stupidity…

"Are you sick or something?" Stormy asked touching Jade's forehead.

"No," Jade flinched slightly at the touch, Stormy and Icy never noticed however Darcy did…

"Good then you could do this little errand that I have planned," Darcy said.

Jade stared at her and gave a small cough, "You know I think I do feel slightly feverish," she said lamely.

"Right I heard stories about how you could steal anything when you were in junior high… the thing is I need roughly $500… Wizgiz's laptop should do it don't you think."

Jade shrugged, "Probably."

"Good go and get it for me." Darcy ordered.

"Whoa doesn't Wizgiz keep it locked up?" Stormy asked her.

"Yeah, but if the stories heard true then that won't be a problem for her," Darcy pointed out.

"The best time to get it would be at lunch Jade," Icy put in looking at Darcy oddly.

Jade sighed inwardly, she had given up that habit, along with smoking, maybe it was time to start again, "Whatever," she said.

"Good you'll give us the computer after school," Darcy said as the three walked out.

Jade groaned and glanced at her watch, maybe she could skip the rest of the day… she grabbed her backpack and headed out of the bathroom.

* * *

Tecna had never played hooky in her life, but there's always a first time for everything right? Besides everyone did it, and rarely got in trouble especially Jade her time in class was infrequent, even when she did go to class she usually got kicked 10 minutes later. They wouldn't miss her… well at least she prayed that they wouldn't miss her. She knocked on the door to Timmy's house, this time he opened the door quicker he looked as if he was on his way out. 

"Oh hey Tecna," Timmy said but his voice sounded like a child's, he coughed a bit, clearing his throat.

"You seem to have a sore throat; I assume you were heading to the doctors?" Tecna asked him worry evident in her voice.

"Uh yeah," Timmy said coughing some more trying to hide that his voice was cracking, he turned a deep red. "Wait aren't you supposed to be in class?" he said looking at his watch.

This time Tecna blushed, "I came to… give you your homework… I couldn't do it tonight," she said lamely.

"Yeah thanks Tecna," Timmy glanced at his watch, "crap I'm going to be late for my doctors appointment… want me to drop you of at school?"

"Yeah sure, thanks Timmy," Tecna grinned she would take a weeks worth of detentions for this… which unfortunately for her was what she got for skipping. Tecna took a seat beside Timmy, and smiled at him; he returned it and started the car heading into the driveway.

The car ride itself wasn't like Tecna had imagined it, actually she saw a side to Timmy she had never seen before, one in which she wasn't realty sure she liked, even his one smooth features were contorted into something ugly. Really ugly, Tecna flinched as Timmy began to yell at the driver who was following the speed limit but was going just a little to slow for the Timmy's taste.

Timmy flipped the old man of as he finally managed to pass him, he turned at Tecna, his facial features still contorted in that face of anger, but it lessened when he saw Tecna cringe with slight fear. 'Sorry Tecna it's probably just my cold affecting my brain," this time Timmy didn't attempt to hide the cracks in his voice, nor did he cover it up with a cough he just smiled at her. Tecna returned the smile with a wary one of her own, as she got out of the car and headed towards the school, that smile had sent a shiver down her spine.

* * *

Jade sighed she was going through with it after all, and she knew that she would be caught, it was obvious that Darcy was setting her up to take a fall. But here she was boosting the computer anyway. She skillfully picked the lock, opening the door, she reached in for the computer, it wasn't there. 

"Looking for this Ms. Halva?" Jade winced at Griselda's stern voice as she wheeled around and stared at the computer. "My office now," Griselda ordered and reached for Jade who jerked her body violently away, Griselda observed this but ushered Jade out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**An: Another chapter and all that, now I live in CANADA okay so obviously terms will be different, that and most doctors are calling it STIs now, but whatever STD STI same thing in my book. Like I said a new chapter which means review please, in my hectic schedule reviews keep me happy**

* * *

"Stealing Jade, I could have you arrested or even worse expelled…" Griselda paused waiting for the response, that she had purposely left open for Jade to make a comment, none came. She sighed, and reached out to touch Jade's light blue jacket, noticing the blood that had seeped through from her arm, she took careful note of the fact that Jade flinched when she was touched but she made no movement to pull away from Griselda. Gently Griselda pulled back Jades jacket sleeve she saw the purplish bruises in the shape of fingerprints around her wrist, Jade winced in pain slightly but didn't pull back. "You've started to cut yourself again?" Griselda asked though she had the proof right in front of her. The newest laceration was no longer bleeding, but it still looked quite nasty. 

Jade gaze shifted of the floor and she looked Griselda in the eye and shrugged. Not before Griselda noticed that Jade's eyes were devoid of any emotion. The usual amused twinkle wasn't there nor was there any contempt or regret.

"Maybe I should just call Ascot," Griselda sighed as she reached for the phone, but she stopped when she saw Jade's eyes, fear, absolute terror had risen in them, all at the sound of her step-father's name. "A person's face doesn't have to show emotion Jade, before someone knows there is something is wrong, because even though you can mask your emotions better than most can, it doesn't mean that your eyes can't tell the story." Griselda said softly. Jade looked away the panic that Griselda had once seen in her Jade's eyes was gone. Griselda waited for a second hoping that Jade would give her something to work with. Jade of course said nothing, and Griselda sighed once more and began to dial the phone number she had dialed so many times, not noticing Jade flinching as she heard the sound of the buttons being pushed. She talked to Ascot for a few minutes before dropping the phone, and looking at Jade, "Until you can tell me what is wrong with you, then I'm suspending for the rest of the month, and judging by your number absences throughout the term, unless you straighten yourself out by the end of this week, you won't be eligible to take your exams. You're good at math correct, your average right now is sitting at an 80 percent in most of your subjects, simply because you don't do the homework, your exam mark is worth 40 percent of your term mark, in other words you'll receive a zero and you'll fail this term and I'll see you in summer school." Griselda told her.

"No you won't my average first term is too high for you to touch me," Jade pointed out finally speaking; however her voice sounded hollow even to her own ears, causing her wince. But Griselda smiled to herself, she had invoked something.

"Maybe, but you'll still need to retake the exams." Jade glared at Griselda and got up to leave, but Griselda's voice stopped her from leaving, "you know it sickens me to see someone who has a lot of potential to do great things blow it. You have the potential to be a great leader Jade but you continue to show blatant weaknesses that people will capitalize on. It is not a weakness to cry Jade nor is it a weakness to ask for help when you really need it," again Griselda pushed Jade's jacket up again revealing the scars once more, "doing this Jade that's a weakness," Jade glanced away and Griselda sighed, the conversation was over, and Jade walked out the door.

* * *

"Tecna where the hell have you been?" Musa practically dragged her friend into the computer lab. 

"I skipped for the first time," Tecna said weakly as Musa practically threw her in front of a computer, "Can I ask why you're kidnapping me?"

"Trix broke my CD, and I have a huge paper due in like… I don't know twenty minutes so now you're going to skip the last bit of your lunch period to help me get it back," Musa ordered her.

"Wow is that all you see me as, a computer nerd?" Tecna asked looking at the CD with a raised eyebrow.

Musa blinked, and stared at Tecna, who began to type rapidly, "What's eating you?"

"Don't change the subject, is that all you see me as the nerd of the group?" Tecna snapped opening a bit of the file.

"No, but you know practically everything about computers…next to Timmy anyway and since Timmy is suspended I couldn't ask him now could I. Now what's eating you?" Musa said.

"Something's wrong with Timmy, you haven't heard anything have you?"

Musa shrugged, "Jade knows what's wrong with Timmy but she's keeping pretty tight lipped about it, and there she goes," Musa said referring to the fact that Jade had walked right pas the computer lab with her backpack.

Tecna ran out the door and grabbed onto Jade's arm, "Can I ask what the hell you're doing?" Jade asked.

"What's wrong with Timmy?" Tecna asked letting go.

"Don't know, don't particularly care, now leave me alone." Jade ordered pulling away only to be stopped by Musa, "I'm not really in the mood for games so please get out of my way."

"What's wrong with Timmy," Musa asked harshly.

Jade didn't even give an interested smirk, if anything she felt weaker then she had ever felt in her entire life, "Move it Musa, I'm really not in the mood for playing games," again her voice came out hollow.

"What's wrong with Timmy?" Musa repeated. Jade sidestepped Musa and began to walk away, but Musa grabbed her tightly by the wrist… the bruised wrist.

There was a bunch of things wrong with what Musa just did each totally by accident but still these small things caused Jade to snap. The number one thing was Musa had touched her, actually she could probably deal with the touching bit, the real thing was Musa was touching her and it hurt. Jade didn't blink as her left arm whipped around and hit Musa in the stomach. "_Don't touch me!_" Jade yelled, in an almost panicked sort of way, before she wheeled around and ran away.

Musa gasped for air, "Okay… not… my… best idea… but something… is up with her and Timmy. Shit…"

"Are you okay?" Tecna asked as she helped Musa up. Musa nodded and Tecna sighed in relief.

"Don't worry I'll figure it out I'll stop by Jades house tonight and harass her till she tells me," Musa grinned. Tecna gave her a grateful smile. Though she was smiling she was worried, Jade never lashed out like that she usually remained in control and waited until someone attacked first or did something particularly stupid, so she could hit them, something was definitely bothering her.

* * *

"Hey Stella, have you seen Bloom?" Sky asked her taking a seat beside her. 

"No." The answer was curt, signaling to Sky that this conversation was over, and he could leave.

"Are you still upset about the whole Brandon thing?" Sky asked her.

"What do you think? My parents are breaking up, my ex-boyfriend left me for a psychopath, and my worst enemy is probably gloating as we speak."

"Jade got suspended, she got caught attempting to steal Wizgiz's computer," Sky said trying to make Stella feel better. "But that's not all is it?"

"No it's just that everyone things I have the perfect life, because I'm rich, I'm beautiful… I'm not being conceited or anything I'm just stating facts," Stella said at Sky who raised an amused eyebrow. "But they really don't see that I don't have a perfect life far from it actually."

"Yeah I know what you mean, I have my own fan club, I have numerous scholarships all lined up for universities, I had a hot girlfriend, my grades are good, and my parents couldn't be prouder of me. I should be happy right? But I can't because what people generally see is the surface, they don't care what goes on at home."

"Yeah, my parents are finally ending there marriage and are now arguing over who gets custody over me, and they want me to choose between them," Stella sighed. "My ex-boyfriend made out in front of me with that psycho-bitch trying to invoke some emotion from me," Stella laughed bitterly, "And then people have the god to ask me if I'm alright, my world is falling apart and they're probably laughing saying it serves the little brat right."

"Probably, to be honest I never really liked Diaspora, its just that we had some good times together and it was expected of me to date her, because she came from a good family, and was smart amongst other things, that and her and my fathers are friends so we've known each other for a long time. But we could never talk, I guess, and when I wanted to talk about other things other than football or basketball she'd freak out. Even though I didn't really like her it still hurt when she broke up with me, however it did give me the excuse I needed to dump her," Sky said.

"Yeah but I love Brandon, there is a difference Sky, did he ever love…?"

"Yeah he did, which means he'll probably be back, trust me if I had known he was cheating on you I would have beat some sense into him," Sky grinned at her.

"Thanks Sky," Stella smiled at him, as Sky began to stand up.

"Your welcome, but if you see Bloom can you please tell her that I was looking for her?" Sky said running off.

_

* * *

I will not cry, I will not yell. I will not get angry or resist. Do as you will, for I shall remain quiet. _She didn't know where the quote came from, but as Ascot stood in front of her body completely drunk, Jade sat in a curled up position her head on her knees, and she remained absolutely silent though her mind screamed with fear.

"And you know what the best part is… I've got you for the rest of the month, don't I, which is good because I think we really need to have some more bonding time. Maybe I should take the rest of the month off work, so we can have even more bonding time." Ascot forced Jade's head up by yanking on her hair as he looked deep into Jade's eyes, expecting to see terror there… there was none her eyes were devoid of any emotion.

She never knew why she didn't fight back, she could take a drunk man, a bald 50 year old drunk, who was overweight, even if she didn't fight him she could still run that option was always open… why didn't she tell, she really didn't know. Maybe Griselda was right she was weak, utterly and pathetically weak. And if anything Jade hated feeling helpless…maybe she should tell someone… but first she really needed to get out of here… before it happened again… but as she felt Ascots hands roaming her body she could only close her eyes and try not to cry.

* * *

Musa remembered the neighborhood as if it was the back of her hand; she had spent so much time here after her mother had died, "Hey Aran" she said cheerfully waving to him. 

"Good god I've seen a ghost, Musa I haven't seen you for over a year, how's life been treating you," he said pulling Musa into a hug.

"Fine, I'm looking for Jade have you seen her…" Musa eyes turned to Jade's house as she watched a figure stumble out nearly falling on the ground… Ascot was leaving.

"No I haven't seen her but, I'll tell her to give you a call if I do," Aran said his carefree face now showed the worry he felt for Jade.

"Yeah sure, tell Ting I said hello," Musa said.

"Hmm sure, I'll make sure I do, if you see Jade before I do tell her that I'm completely pissed that she's missed her practices, because I think she's avoiding me." Aran watched as Ascot stumbled forward, he reeked of alcohol, and there were flecks of blood on his hands.

"Have… you seen… the bitch… I fell asleep… and when I woke… up she was gone." Ascot asked before puking in front of them.

"What did you do to her?" Musa growled at him.

"Nothing… I just fell asleep and she was gone… all I did was punish her for embarrassing me by getting suspended."

"She got suspended?" Aran asked looking at Musa who nodded.

"Rumor has it that there's a bargain going on between her and Griselda… Jade's been off… and I know Jade has her off days but, her eyes were dead today, no emotion, and she got caught stealing… which never happens…"

"And?" Aran prompted.

"There was no defensive banter; it almost looked as if she had given up." Aran growled at this and looked at Ascot.

"If she's hurt, may whatever god that pities your worthless soul help you, because I will make you wish you were dead." Aran snarled at Ascot.

"It's after 10 right now, Jade could be anywhere… because I've already checked all the places Jade normally hangs around in… she wasn't there… she could be anywhere right now…"

"Who could be anywhere right now?" a voice said from behind them, causing everyone to wheel around as they stared at Jade. She had been gone for nearly six hours.

Aran attempted to hug her, but Jade flinched away, and removed her hands from her pockets showing the bruised and cut knuckles. "Where were you?" he demanded.

"I went out to think, I just came back," Jade gave them a forced smile.

"Are you okay?" Musa asked her.

"Yeah just fine," Jade said looking away.

"That's good… because you have just shown me that I need to discipline you more," Ascot slurred, grabbing onto Jade's wrist, even though Jade flinched at the initial contact, she yanked her arm back.

"Why don't you go find someone else to bully, you ass hole," Musa snarled at him but her mouth dropped as Jade punched Ascot in the face, the cuts reopening as blood dripped from her knuckles.

"Don't ever touch me again you bastard," Jade hissed at him.

* * *

Timmy walked down the street, he had needed a name to get what he wanted, he had tried using the Trix's name, which hadn't worked, so he had tried Jade's name. Everyone knew Jade didn't do drugs, so it had been hard but he had convinced them that Jade had started to drug runs. The thing with Jade's name meant that he could get the drugs on credit and pay them back later. "Hey guys what's going on?" Timmy said cheerfully not noticing that one of the guys had a black eye, another one had a split lip. 

"Hey look guys its Timmy, I bet he needs some more Arnolds don't yeah Timber?" the guy with the split lip said his voice dripping with venom.

"Yeah Jay maybe for a month this time, they're really helping, and can you get me a cup of sake" Timmy said cheerfully.

"Yeah sure, but Timber but I have a quick question for you first… Do you know why no one likes to mess with Jade?"

"Yeah because she's a good fighter," Timmy replied taking a seat in front of him.

Jay laughed as did the other guys in the room, "That's not it Timber, though it is a good reason, its because if we mess with her, then this six foot five guy who's destroyed people bigger, stronger and faster him will make us wish that we were dead. This guy loves Jade like a daughter, when Jade got busted joyriding in a stolen car two years back, this guy made sure she got the minimal sentence."

"Okay so what's with the story?" Timmy asked in a bored tone.

"See Jade, for all its worth has a reputation for paying back her debts, so when she walked in here tonight for a drink or two, we asked for her to show us the money for all the Arnold's you've been taking, she looked at us as if we were crazy, and then told us she wasn't in the mood to play games with us and continued trying to order her drink. Well this wasn't like Jade so we asked for it again and she told us she had no idea what we were talking about so we decided to rough her up for it, she kicked our asses and then told us she was serious, and that we had been fooled. Guess what I hate being fooled Timber, so I'm going to ask you once where's the five hundred dollars that you owe us?"

"I don't have it," Timmy said weakly, knowing that was the wrong answer.

"To bad cause I really liked you Timber?" and with that Jay slammed his fist into Timmy's chin.

* * *

You know those moments when you've said or done something completly on the spur of the moment, and then you think oh my god what the hell have I just done, well that was exactly what Jade was feeling after she hit Ascot, she just stared in complete shock at what she had done. Jade took a step back in fear, half expecting Ascot to jump up and start pounding on her.

Ascot did get up and punched Jade square in the jaw the blow was clumsy, and had absolutley no power behind it as Ascot stumbled forwards, Jade stumbled back and like all the other times she faced Ascot she froze, she just completly froze as flashes of what had happened the night before flashed before her eyes. By this time Ascot had thrown his wait against Jade pushing her down to the ground and his fists rain down on her, causing Jade to block her face. "You adopted piece of shit," he growled as he continued to beat Jade the liquor on his breath made Jade want to retch, she felt herself begin to lose herself to the overwhelming darkness that was now overwhelming her and the warm liquid that was now trickling of her face told her that she was bleeding in many places.

Aran who had been shocked to see Jade fighting back at all thought Jade was going to fight back against the demon that had plagued her, so he let her fight believing that Jade would fight back before he realized that Jade had frozen again, he ripped Ascot of her just as Jade passed out. "Musa call the police and an ambulance we need to get Jade to a hospital."


	8. Chapter 8

**An: I totally apologize for the randomness of the last chapter, yeah life's been hectic and all that…speaking of hectic, I'm working on trying to get published, I'm getting one of my poems published, but I really want to write a book, which I've started... I've got the prologue done and all that, I'll write more when exams are finished but right now all I'm focusing on is getting published so this and the rest of my stories are on hold, I have no idea for how long but I will finish these stories just not right now. This chapters a bit off to but whatever, I've not really been focusing on my characters since I've been working and developing a new one, so I apologize for it again...  
**

* * *

"She has a third degree concussion, we're planning to keep here overnight for further observation, she has a few cracked ribs, numerous bruises, and lacerations on her back," the doctor told them. "But she'll be fine, I've seen her come in here with more than that, and she's always fine." The doctor reassured them. 

"Is she awake?" Musa asked him.

The doctor nodded, "However she does need her rest so you'll have to leave soon," his pager went of, "If you'll excuse me, it seems as if someone else has been attacked today," the doctor smiled at them reassuringly before leaving the room.

Aran stalked into the room, followed closely by Musa, "You know if you weren't in that hospital bed right now I'd hit you, you had me worried… twerp," Aran growled somewhat affectionately.

Jade shot him an apologetic grin, "Well that's if you could catch me you know how it is with you Old bastards, your knees or backs just keep on giving out… besides I've been admitted to the hospital for worse you know."

"True, but why didn't you tell anyone about it?" Musa asked her.

"Well if I had told someone about it, I would have been saddled up in a foster home… which could be worse than I have it now." Jade pointed out.

"Foster homes are…" Musa began defensively.

"I have a record Musa, school bores me so I escape every time I can, I drink, I get into fist fights at school… I lie, cheat and steal my way out of things… the list could go on for awhile but what I'm trying to say is I'm the stereotypical example of a teenager who parents don't want there children hanging out around. So tell me what parent would want that in there house, and since being bounced around from one foster home to another will just screw my life up more than it is right now." Jade pointed out, when Musa looked away, "So Musa I'm assuming that the only reason you came to see me was because you wanted to find out about Timmy, wasn't it."

"And I was worried about you, in all the years that I've known you unless you're scared, pissed of or agitated you never punch first, so why did you hit me?"

"Because you were being annoying," Jade grinned at Musa.

"Must you always fake your happiness?" Aran asked her frowning.

Jade looked at him, and shrugged, "Don't know because it is easier to make people think that everything is okay, then to burden them with your problems. That and if I pretend everything is okay then I won't receive the looks of pity."

"You over think things did you know that?" Aran pointed out, "Did you know that you were adopted?" he asked her suddenly.

"No." Jade answered truthfully, "You know if I wasn't stuck in a hospital bed now then I would be doing the happy dance." The room went quiet for a moment.

"Well do you want to know who your real parents are?" Musa asked.

Jade shrugged and winced in pain, "Why? I know who I am, I'm grateful that I'm not related to Daine, slightly put of that David wasn't my real dad, and the fact that Daine lied to me but do I care… not really… of course that means that David's last name wasn't Halva…" Jade thought for a second but winced in pain her head was pounding.

"Over thinking things again, I'd want to find out whom my really parents were…" Musa said.

"Maybe someday… but right now I couldn't care less," Jade gave them encouraging smile, "Now about Timmy… he's on juice." Jade simply.

"Juice? Do you expect me to know what that means?" Musa shot at her.

"The Juice," Jade rolled her eyes only to find out it made her dizzy.

"Timmy's on steroids!" Musa shouted completely shocked, "Why the hell…?"

"What's surprising is that you didn't spot it before, but the answer is right in front of you, Timmy wasn't even close to being physically fit, how he made the football team is beyond me. Besides the fact that Timmy is on juice isn't the problem right now, it's where he's getting the steroids, which is the problem,"

"Please don't say Jay, oh god please don't say Jay." Musa begged.

"Fine I won't, but you know as well as I do that he's notorious for lacing most of his drugs with crystal," Jade pointed out.

"Wait how do you guys know a drug dealer?" Aran asked surprised.

Musa ignored him and opened her mouth to give Jade a good tongue lashing, instead her phone rang.

"You know you're cell phone isn't supposed to be on in a hospital," Jade put in off-handedly. Musa just glared at her and Jade backed off slightly amused, a spark of mischief danced in her eyes.

As Musa moved away, into the hallway, Aran began to speak, "You know you're going to have to talk to the police, give a statement and all that, I've offered to take care of you until everything's been sorted out… of course you're welcome to stay with me and Ting."

Jade eyes had darkened at the mention of Ascot's name, but she smiled gratefully, "Thanks… what are the charges?"

"Mostly child abuse… however if he did anything else…" Aran looked at her inquisitively.

Jade glanced away, "…N-No, nothing else," she hesitated.

Aran looked at her for a minute or so, "Fine but Jade he can't hurt you anymore you know that right?"

'Yeah…" Jade looked up as Musa rushed in through the room.

"Timmy was found beaten up, you don't think…?"

Jade sighed, "That would be Jay… and unless Timmy pays them 1 grand then they're going to keep on doing it to him."

"Can't you do something?" Musa yelled at her.

"Do I look like miracle worker?" Jade retorted, with a role of her eyes.

"Jade…" Musa looked at her pleadingly, Jade just stared at her.

"Shouldn't you go see him?" Jade asked her slightly coldly.

"Fine," Musa sighed and left the room.

Aran looked at her, but Jade shrugged "So are you going to tell me how you know a drug dealer?"

"No." Jade said with a small grin, "However I need you to do a favor for me… you know my vice principal Griselda… I was wondering if you could have a little chat with her?"

* * *

"So you're his girlfriend?" The same doctor who had seen Jade asked her. 

Tecna glanced at Musa, "Yes I'm his girlfriend his parents have gone away for the week."

"Well he was beaten up as you may already know, however that isn't the problem, the problem is that he has two different drugs in his system, a few steroids and the worse one crystal meth is in Timothy's system as well." Tecna's eyes widened, "And judging by your reaction you didn't know that, however there isn't a lot of crystal in his system so we caught it early or he just didn't know he was taking it. So we're going to have to keep him here for a few days, however apart from a few cracked bones, Timothy will be just fine."

"Thank you," Tecna whispered as the doctor left, "How long have you known?" Tecna asked Musa accusingly.

"For roughly ten minutes really, and Jade's only recently found about the crystal," Musa said hugging her, "Come on Tecna you know everything will be just fine."

* * *

It had been a few weeks after the incidents concerning both Jade and Timmy and both were back in school. "So you're back from your suspension it's a pity you can't take your exams," Darcy smiled wickedly at her. 

Jade eyes danced with mischief and her usual arrogance, showing Darcy that she wasn't the least bit intimidated by her, though she still flinched at someone touching her she had hidden it well, "Actually Darcy since I was in the hospital Feroganda has bent the rules I'm taking my exams. So sorry if that ruined your plans to screw with my life, now if you'll excuse me I have a business arrangement." Jade said eying Timmy who was sitting down with his friends.

Darcy growled at this as Jade got up and walked away. "I hate that girl," she growled, but watched on in interest.

Jade sat down in front of Timmy her eyes had an unnatural gleam in them, "Hello Timber," she said with a smile on her face.

"What the hell do you want Jade?" Stella hissed.

"Yeah haven't you caused enough damage?" Bloom put in.

"Jade what are you doing?" Musa sighed.

"Let me see, I want Timber, I didn't really cause any damage you guys were just too stupid to realize that, and I'm here to make a business deal." Jade smiled dangerously.

"Well what ever your selling we don't want it." Tecna growled.

Jade rolled her eyes and ignored Tecna, "You still haven't paid Jay back for the drugs that you took and he's started to charge interest, you know that right?"

"Well he isn't going to pay him, so you can tell your friend to go screw himself," Layla put in.

"Wait Timmy isn't going to pay him?" Musa said looking at them.

"Well of course he isn't," Flora put in.

Jade's smile grew bigger, "Timmy did you see the gun that Jay carries around?"

Timmy grew white, "How much do I owe him?"

"Timmy don't worry we'll deal with it," Sky said.

"Wow isn't that sweet, however it isn't going to work. Timmy will just be subjected to more temptation." Jade said in a bored tone.

"What do you mean temptation?" Tecna asked suspiciously.

"What she means is that once you buy something from Jay then you're going to get weekly crap from him, unless someone tells Jay to back off." Musa sighed as she took a sip of her soda.

"And Jay isn't someone you say no to especially since you're body is going through it's withdrawal symptoms now." Jade said pointing to Timmy's shaking hand, "In other words Timmy won't say no to it."

"So where do you come in?" Bloom asked suddenly.

"You didn't know, Timmy used my names to get the drugs that he wanted, Jay found he was lying and here we are, all I want to do is help… out of the little goodness in my heart, besides Musa here asked me to help."

All eyes turned to Musa who shrugged and picked at her lunch, "I thought it was a good idea at the time."

"What do I have to do?" Timmy asked.

"Nothing much really, I've even drawn out a contract," Jade smiled as she withdraw a three paged contract.

"Which I'll read," Musa sighed and grabbed the paper.

"There isn't any fine print… all the things that Timber is supposed to do for me is written right there in black and white." Jade rolled her eyes.

"So you want to be a businesswoman I see," Bloom said trying to make conversation.

Jade shrugged, "Or a politician either one works just fine for me"

"So all you want is for Timmy to work for you, and pay you back for the money that you'll be investing in him?" Musa asked.

"Well duh, I need an assistant, besides its only for a year, and the contract becomes void if I go against the rules of the contract which seem fair." Jade said with a smile.

"And you are sure Jay will leave Timmy alone?" Tecna asked.

"Yes, now sign the bloody contract." Jade said with a frown, as she handed Timmy a pen.

"Fine but I'm not doing anything illegal." Timmy said as he scrawled his name down.

Jade smile got even bigger, "Well thank you for just signing your soul over to me you'll start after exams are over, now if you'll excuse me I've got better things to do then to spend anymore of my time with you… like watch paint dry," Jade smiled and took the contract and walked away.

"Well that's just like Jade, as long as she's making a profit she doesn't care who it is she'll hurt," Layla said with a sighed, but Musa frowned slightly. "So Musa are you coming to the party tonight?"

Musa shook her head, "Sorry guys something came up." Musa looked down at the note Jade had tossed at her, a small smile on her face.

"What come on Musa what could be possibly more important than spending times with your friends?" Layla asked.

"An old friend is coming to town, and I haven't spent time with this friend in ages," Musa said with a smile.

"So why don't you invite this kid to the party?" Stella asked.

"Because that wouldn't be fair to her. So I'll see you tomorrow I guess, I need to get some studying done." Musa said getting up and leaving.

"Who could be more important than spending time with us?" Stella asked.

* * *

Musa was whistling happily as she walked down the halls of Alfea, Layla looked at her best friend oddly. "What's wrong with you, you seem a bit to cheery," Layla said as she opened her locker.

"Hey Musa you missed one heck of a party last night," Bloom said as she and Stella walked up to her.

"Yeah I mean you probably had the worst time…"

"I met a guy." Musa interrupted her; the smile on her face had grown bigger.

"Wait I thought you were going to meet an old friend…" Stella said confused.

"I did, and she took me to this really amazing party last night and there I met this really amazing guy, his name's Kage," Musa said with a smile as she flipped open her cell phone and showed them the pictures she had gotten of him.

"Oh my god he is hot, so you've got his number?" Stella asked excitedly, Musa nodded, "And I see you followed my advice on the make up… you look amazing of course."

"Thanks Stella, he was so nice and funny, he's even an aspiring musician," Musa gushed over him.

"I don't know Musa how old is he?" Bloom asked her.

"Nineteen," Musa answered quickly, "But my friend checked the guy out, she knows his best friend and he swore that Kage was cool." Failing to tell her friends that her friend was drunk at the time.

"I guess it's okay… but tell me does he have any hot friends?" Stella grinned at her.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**An: This is all over the place, but it's an update, I have no idea when the next one will be so please be patient... and the next update will be better... I think... sorry for the long wait I'm working on my own novel...**

* * *

Jade groaned her head was pounding; she had way too much to drink last night. She could barely remember the night before, but the words Kage, vodka seemed to resonate in her head. But other then that she couldn't remember anything. She had puked for half the morning before Aran had sent her to school, it was his form of a punishment. What was worse was that she had an afternoon exam. "I'm never drinking again," she groaned sliding next to Icy. 

"You look like shit," Stormy commented, causing Jade to give a groan.

"I feel worse," Jade said with a painful shrug.

"Could you probably beat someone up for me?" Darcy drawled.

"I hurt, all over… why you don't get your puppy dog to do it, you have him on a short enough leash as it is," Jade said with a groan.

"What did you say?" Darcy growled at her.

"You heard me, think of this as payback for ratting me out," Jade said with a shrug.

Darcy didn't hesitate as she slapped Jade, her nails raking against Jade's skin drawing blood. "Bitch," she said her voice a deadly whisper. Everyone just stared at the two, in shock.

Jade touched her bleeding cheek; the blood began to drip down her cheek. Jade looked down feigning humility, "I'm sorry," she said loudly, causing everyone to turn and stare at her in shock. Even Darcy was caught off guard at this apology, but it didn't stop her from capitalizing on it.

"What I don't think anyone heard you," Darcy said with an evil smirk.

Jade raised an eyebrow, causing Musa who was watching, to groan, "I said I was sorry… that I didn't do this earlier," Jade said with a smirk as she punched Darcy in the eye. Darcy fell back, clutching her eye. Jade spat on Darcy's body, "Never touch me again, because I can do a lot worse," she hissed at her.

Stormy and Icy stared at the two in shock, they had never seen Jade this angry. And Darcy wouldn't be pleased either. If they didn't do this correctly then they'd have a riot on their hands. There control had waned since Jade had joined with them, she was more popular than she realized. True they still numerous people at there beck and call, but they were graduating this year, and Jade was ready to take up their mantle.

"If we don't exert authority now then we might lose complete control," Icy whispered.

"Does it matter we have like 4 more day before we leave this hell hole and go to Cloud Tower University," Stormy pointed out.

"True," Icy agreed. "Jade honestly I don't like you but I advise you to run, before Darcy gets up and causes massive damage to your body."

Jade gave Icy a wry smile, "To be honest I never liked you guys either, but even so, I wish you guys good luck in you future endeavors. Now I got to go I'll see you guys at graduation." With that Jade jogged of.

* * *

"Are you sure he's okay I mean he's nineteen, and you just turned sixteen Musa its common sense…" Tecna said, as the group headed towards the exam hall. 

"I like Kage, he's a nice guy," Musa said defensively.

"Come on leave Musa alone," Stella intervened.

"Doesn't matter what you say I'm going to go on the date with him this weekend I thought that you would be supportive of me, I'm finally over Riven. Kage's a nice guy and I'm not going to dump him because you're worried about his age." Musa said.

"Kage Hirohisha?" Jade asked, from where she was standing at the door, waiting to be let in for her exam.

"Yeah, Kage, you know him?" Bloom asked her trying not to provoke her.

"Nice punch by the way I don't think Darcy knew what hit her," Flora said with a smile.

"Kage Hirohisa is a complete ass… a dangerous ass but an ass nonetheless." Jade informed them, without even looking at them.

"What do you mean dangerous?" Stella asked her.

"He was a nice guy, my friend even said so," Musa said so glaring at Jade, who met her gaze coolly.

"Your friend was drunk, listen to me, stick with your obsession with Riven, he's an ass as well but not a dangerous one," Jade said, with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"What do you mean dangerous?" Bloom asked her again.

Jade gaze shifted from Musa, and she shrugged, "It's probably best if I left your imaginations run wild on this one, you'll probably figure it out. But Musa, if you're truly set on dating Kage then I suggest that you tread extremely carefully. Who knows you might actually change him." Jade said with another shrug. "But don't say I didn't warn you. Don't let your insane quest for love blind you." With that being said Jade walked into the now open exam room.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you the graduating class of 2006," Feragonda said to the crowd gathered as the crowd burst out into applause. 

"So no more Trix?" Flora asked hopefully.

"Yeah they've finally graduated," Sky said holding his arm around Bloom's shoulder.

"Has anyone seen Timmy? He's probably glad those witches are gone," Tecna said.

"He's with Jade over there, his contract has now come into play," Musa said looking at Timmy who was writing furiously on a paper.

"What's she doing anyway? I mean she hates Timmy and all that…"

"Jade's smart and all but she doesn't have time to organize herself, Timmy's been promoted to Jade's secretary. Rumor has it that Jade's putting a crack team together to help her strengthen her control in the school."

"Will she be as bad as the Trix?" Flora asked.

"Does it matter she hate's me, knowing her she'll probably make my life harder and yours as well," Stella groaned.

"Well, maybe we can grill Timmy, see who Jade's got lined up for us." Bloom said hopefully.

"Doubt it, if anything Jade will keep it quiet till September. Anyway she's going away this summer, she's headed to a martial arts tournament. She leaves tonight. And I think that she's forcing Timmy to go with her," Musa said with a small grin.

"What! Why?" Tecna asked in surprise.

"To keep Timmy clean, if Jade leaves for this tournament than Jay will move in again and Timmy is still in those withdrawal symptoms. No worries Jade knows what she's doing… I think," Musa said with a shrug.

"Who does your make-up Darcy? Cuz I think you should hire a new one because I can still the see your black eye." Jade commented off handedly as she continued talking on her phone.

"I came to congratulate you on surviving a year, and I came to apologize for making your life difficult. And I'm sorry about that scar," Darcy said, her teeth clenched.

"Right… are you going to break up with Riven now?" Jade said distractedly as she flipped her phone shut and looked at Darcy.

"Yeah… Why?"

"Can I watch?" Jade asked.

Darcy smiled, "Definitely…" with that being said Darcy turned around and headed towards where Riven was heading, maybe there was still some hope for Jade yet.

""You're not actually going to watch this. Are you?" Timmy asked her as she handed him her cell phone. There was disgust on his features.

Jade raised an eyebrow, "I'm always doing things that I really don't want to do, if I make Darcy happy. I'm avoiding the power struggle that will come later. Timmy to make this as painless as possible for both of us stop questioning me." Jade said with a small smile. "If I need your advice I'll ask, but don't question my motives."

"Whatever," Timmy muttered handing Jade her cell phone. He then wheeled around and stalked of.

Jade sighed as she watched him leave. Her cell phone went off in her hands. "Talk to me," she said flipping it open as she began her descent to where the Trix were standing. A smile appeared on Jade's face as she listened to her friend's voice. "So you're coming back… tomorrow… I'm leaving tonight; the Old Bastard is dragging me across the country for some tournament or rather. I'll be gone for most of the summer if not all of it… Musa…" Jade glanced at Musa, who was laughing with her friends. "She's…happy…we're not the best of friends anymore…" Jade said as she turned her back on her. "Look… I got to go… but give me a ring when you get here." Jade waited for a few more seconds and flipped her phone shut.

"Hey Darcy, you promised you wouldn't dump him without me," Phoenix said with a small smile, her eyes filled with disgust for her actions/


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Okay I'll be honest I haven't written a sentence with Alfea, Bloom or Jade in it for roughly two months, today was the first, the chapter that I put up yesterday was done before my little break… and I don't know when I will write their names again, this chapter was really difficult and it isn't really all that good, because I haven't even thought about those characters in awhile. So I apologize again, I'll post the first chapter of my novel at the bottom of this short chapter and I'll try and update.**

* * *

Bloom smiled as she walked back through the halls of Alfea, the summer had been great, and she had spent most of it with Sky, "Hi Stella," she said in a happy voice as she greeted her friend. 

Stella turned and smiled upon seeing her friend, "Bloom, you look good," she said eyeing Bloom's outfit. "Have you seen the others yet?" she asked.

"No, but Flora called me like everyday as did Tecna I haven't heard from Musa though since the beginning of summer."

"I know, I haven't heard from Timmy either," Stella said, "Flora," she screamed to her as she waved the girl over. "Have you seen Tecna?" she asked.

"Yeah she met Timmy outside he just came back last night," Flora said.

"Well what about Musa?" Bloom asked.

"I haven't seen her, or heard from her; the last time she called me was when she was getting ready to go to a party with Kage."

"I knew that he couldn't be trusted, what if she's dead in a ditch somewhere?" Bloom said her mind running away from her.

"Maybe Jade knows something, has anyone seen her?" Stella asked.

"Jade's in a bad mood, according to Timmy she won the tournament and has been moody ever since she won," Flora pointed out.

"So, not knowing what happened to one of my friends makes me moody," Stella said, with a determined smile, as she headed to what was once Trix territory.

* * *

Jade sighed as she sat on the steps as she sat on the steps, she had big plans for this school year, all she needed were for her two friends to show up, and then she could immediately set her plans into motion. The summer had been good to her, she had managed to push all thoughts of Ascot out of her mind, she had even managed to kiss someone this summer, she had went after this person with determination until she finally gotten what she had wanted. She smiled at the memory of the kiss, it had been nice and different from the ones she had before. She frowned slightly as she saw Stella walking up to her. 

"Where's Musa?" she demanded.

Jade shrugged, she hadn't seen Musa all summer nor had she received a phone call, "She's your friend, now will you please get of my territory, before I have you forcibly removed."

"She's your friend to you know," Bloom said, and Jade's frown deepened.

"I haven't seen her since the graduation, I just came back late last night, now if you'll excuse me I have some people to greet," Jade said pushing the girls out of her way, and running up towards two females who were walking up to her, she threw her arms around the taller one in an embrace.

"Well, Jade hasn't seen her…" Flora trailed off as she finally saw Musa who had been trailing behind the two girls. Even Jade's mouth was open as she finally saw Musa.

Musa looked at them, her hair that had always been up in pigtails was now down, and she was wearing a Slipknot t-shirt, with matching black pants, on her neck was the same black choker that Jade had at home. Her eyebrow had been pierced as had her lip, her combat boots were very similar to Jades.

And Jade said it first causing everyone in the vicinity to turn around, "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU?" She asked her eyes wide.

"Hello Jade," Musa replied her face void of emotion.

* * *

**And this is the first chapter of my novel which currently is without title... **

* * *

Tamhormaton Losah, also known as Tam, sighed as he flipped through the news channels. It had been eight years since King Zunas and Queen Alania had been assassinated, their heir had disappeared. He knew for a fact that she was still alive; in fact many people were aware that the heir was still alive. However, the fact that the heir was still alive hadn't stopped the Sylindrians or the Drakians from trying to take over Alanda. The only reason they hadn't succeeded was because Alandian's still fought back. They still wanted to return the heir to her throne. Being part elf, from her mother's side, and part human, from her father's side, she was everything they could have wished for. True there were many half elves and humans, but for a country that had been ruled by human's for centuries, it was finally coming to pass that Elves would have they're say in the government. They would no longer be treated as sub-human. Of course not everyone liked the idea of a half elf, half human ruling them, but it was better than having the Sylindrian emperor, or the Drakian queen ruling over them. Even though the fighting had come to a lull for the past two years the Alandian's were still on edge. 

Tam switched of the television and gave another audible sigh as he pulled himself of the run down sofa, listening carefully for the other inhabitants of the run down house. Hearing the whispered voices coming from the kitchen he made his way their, stopping at the doorway he looked at the two people sitting around the table. Tara a human like him, the only difference was she was a sorceress, with white hair and steely grey eyes. Sitting across from her was Ifel, unlike most of the people from Alanda he was a fae, his pale purple skin and orange hair were common for many Zerainikelians. Tam coughed slightly alerting them of his presence, and the two of them looked up at him.

"She's been gone for a few days now Tam, aren't you worried?" Ifel blurted out, his face creased with worry.

"Does she have Endling with her?" Tam asked Ifel, who nodded in reply. "Then she'll be fine, Endling won't let anything happen to her. Besides she's been gone longer than this before, and you know she hates it when we worry, so calm down," Tam said heading towards the fridge.

"Oreon's been calling to her," Tara finally spoke up causing Tamhormaton to wheel around.

"Oreon's been calling to her, you mean the Oreon?" Tam asked his eyes wide with fear, "The class one assassin?" Tara nodded solemnly, and Tam, gave a frustrated growl, "You don't think she actually went after him do you? She's not stupid or suicidal for that matter," Tam said panic now evident in his voice.

Tara sighed, "Stupid no, but when someone starts calling out to you magically, you don't really have much of a choice, their voice remains emblazed in your head until you respond, it'll either drive you insane or kill you depending on just how weak your mind is. She lasted longer than most however," Tara added as an afterthought. "A full month, that's how long he was in her head."

"If it was any other assassin I wouldn't have worried, but Oreon he has a 100 percent success rate, no ones ever escaped him before," Ifel put in.

"She doesn't have a chance, what are we going to tell the Elders? We were supposed to protect her, they'll kill us," Tam said, his voice rising in panic.'

Tara steel grey eyes began to glow gently, causing both Tam and Ifel to look at her with worry. They knew what visions did to her. It was full minute before her eyes dulled down, and she slumped down in her chair.

"What did you see?" Ifel asked her, as Tam poured the girl a drink.

"It wasn't a vision, she contacted me just now, which means she's alive but she's been injured, she's on her way back right now, Ifel go and set up a clean bed and get the first aid kit out," she ordered getting up.

"Does that mean Oreon's dead?" Tam suddenly asked, causing the two to look at him, the same question running through their minds, "If she managed to kill him, that would mean she's a class one fighter, which means her Elvin powers have kicked in."

"Even if she didn't kill Oreon she survived didn't she, either way she's still a class one fighter. And if her powers did kick in, then the Elders would be pleased with us," Tara said, looking at Ifel, who ran out the room.

Tara turned and began to walk towards the door, leading to the street; she could hear the dragon's huge wings flapping as it descended towards the house. Dragons themselves were an ordinary thing in Alanda as they were usually domesticated beasts. These days most dragons were used for the Alandian army, or for dragon racing. By the time she had reached the door, the dragon was gone, he had landed gracefully and gone back to the stables, she had trained it well. Tara looked at the figure standing at the doorway, cold rain drops splashing onto her body as the wind blew them towards her.

As she blinked back the cold rain, two arms slammed across her shoulders and she felt a weight slam into her. Tara fell backwards, crying out in shock, as she fell against the floor of the corridor, the person in her arms shivering uncontrollably.

Wiping the cold rain from her eyes and kicking the door shut with her foot, she focused on the person that clung to her. The tan skin and blonde hair made her heart lurch and as she stared into the face of the woman she had promised to protect, she gasped, running a hesitant hand across the face.

"Phoenix…" Her hand paused at the blood on her face and Tara blinked and began to panic slightly. "No… no!"

Phoenix groaned and slid away from her, shakily slamming against the wall as she did so. Tara could only stare at her charge. Her body was soaked, hair… dripping wet as she shivered uncontrollably. Phoenix was almost nude, covered only in what remained of her normal tank top and cargo pants which were slashed and stained with blood across what little remained.

"Phoenix…" Tam echoed as he stared at his charge concern on his features.

The skin under the scrap was covered in red blood, bright slashes of scarlet covering the tan skin that was, now, so pale she could see the bones and red veins under it. Suddenly, Tara's eyes widened in horror, there was a blade sticking out of Phoenix's shoulder! The bright red blood leaking from it splashed onto the wooden floor quietly.

Tara cried out, her hand flicking out to tenderly grip the blade. As Phoenix smiled, bloodlessly, Tara cradled her, even more shocked as the young woman winced and collapsed into her grip. "Phoenix… oh god! What happened to you?"

"If you only saw the other guy," Phoenix whispered, exhaustion overtaking her and she felt the world spin. Her eyes fixed onto the pool of blood under her and then to the drips flowing across Tara's soft skin. "Oh… damn, blood never comes out of wood… sorry about that."

Smiling, Phoenix collapsed into Tara's arms, her body shutting down as it realized that it was safe.

The sorceress shivered, her eyes fixed on the steel blade sticking out of Phoenix's shoulder, and then her eyes widened as she realized Phoenix's leg was broken, and looking at the odd angle of her shoulder her arm was probably dislocated. Clasping the unconscious woman, Tara took a deep ragged breath. Live! Oh god, please live! She thought to herself as Tam helped pull her up.

"I know that Ifel's a pretty good healer, but I think she actually needs medical attention," Tam said slipping his arms under Phoenix's legs and carrying her upstairs.

"I know, but right now we should stop the bleeding and Ifel can keep her from entering into shock. As for the sword, we'll let professionals handle that, the good news is that since she's part elf she should be up on her feet within two weeks at the most. Well that's if she survives this," Tara babbled as they made their way to the makeshift infirmary laying her across a table.

Ifel stared at the girl and then at his friends, "Tara I need a warming spell, she's already going into shock and the cold rain water will probably kill her if we're not careful," Tara nodded and began to chant the words to the spell, as Ifel ran his glowing hands over her body, wincing slightly at low blood pressure and temperature readings. "Remember it has to be warm not hot," he called out and Tara immediately changed the words to the spell. Ifel stared at the blade sticking out of her shoulder, if he tried to remove that he might hit a major artery, he growled and looked at her leg he could splint that at least. Grabbing some splints he looked at the girl who had begun to stir.

Though she wasn't truly awake she still wanted to scream in absolute pain, everything hurt. She gave an audible moan which caused all three of them to look at her with worry in their faces.

"Tara put her to sleep, we need to get her to the closest hospital," Tam said, taking charge of the situation.

"I—I h—hate h—h—hospitals," Phoenix managed to get out before she passed out again.

"Who cares? Your life is important, and we have to protect it," Tam told her even though she was unconscious. Turning to Ifel, "Would she survive a magical transport?" he asked.

Ifel gritted his teeth, "We don't have a choice in the matter anymore, and she needs to get to a hospital. Tara can you transport us to the closest hospital carefully, we shouldn't jostle her body anymore."

Tara nodded and she began to chant, as a huge white circle appeared behind Ifel, who smiled gratefully. Finishing her chant, Tara looked at the portal and turned to them, "Carry the table gently through the portal and you'll end up directly in the hospital lobby." The two males followed her orders to the key as the slowly walked through the portal. Once Ifel had disappeared Tara quickly entered the portal closing it behind her.

Upon placing the table down Tamhormaton wheeled around ignoring the startled looks on the faces of the outpatients. "We have an emergency," he said quickly to the nurse on duty.

"Some of these people have been waiting here for hours, I'm sure your emergency can wait," the nurse replied calmly not seeing Phoenix from where she sat.

"She has a frigging sword in her shoulder, and she's about to go into shock," Ifel said exploding.

The nurse turned to look at Ifel, a look of distrust flashed across her face, "Couldn't you heal her?"

Ifel's eyes flashed in anger, but he held his tongue, and looked at Tam who had now taken up Phoenix's hand in his. Tara stood up, "Please, can you do something, Alanda can't afford to lose a dragon rider, and a healthy person who could fight in the war," she said in a soft voice.

"Wait she's a dragon rider, is that Phoenix?" one Alandian boy asked Tam excitedly, who nodded his head slowly.

The nurse got up and looked at Phoenix, a look of worry on her face, "What happened to her?" she asked them.

"She had a small run in with some thugs, now will you please see her," Tamhormaton lied with ease.

"You might want to bring the table you," the nurse said as she began to walk down the hall and called attention to a healer.


	11. Chapter 11

Jade opened her mouth to speak however Stella beat her to the chase, "Are you insane how can you wear that hideous shirt with those pants, and please tell me those are fake piercing, because getting your lipped pierced is so disgusting. Maybe we can still salvage this come on," Stella said grabbing Musa by the hand as she began to drag her towards the nearest restroom.

Jade frowned, "Anyway, wait a minute where's my secretary?" Bloom shrugged as she passed Jade causing her frown to deepen. "If you see him send him this way so I can kick his ass?" Jade said with a flick of her hands. "Now since my secretary isn't here I'll have to give you the tour and clearly mark where territories begin to shift." Jade glanced at her watch, "Which will have to wait until after our assembly, unfortunately I actually have to be there, Rick show Raven and Mai to the auditorium, I have some business to attend to. Oh and if you see Timmy tell him to meet me by the auditorium," the boy named Rick nodded and Jade smiled, and walked towards her locker.

"Jade we have a small problem," Jade's namesake eyes flicked up and she saw Timmy running towards her.

"Yeah we do you're fifteen minutes late, I have to be at the assembly hall in two minutes. I doubt that Griselda will be happy if I completely blow the assembly," Jade said as she pulled out a duffel bag.

"No I was doing some information digging…"

Jade raised an eyebrow, "Yeah you sure were, playing tonsil hockey so I hear," Jade said with a shrug.

"Jade you know what I said about your scheming to win the tournament, and how karma would come back to bite you in the ass?"

Jade grinned, "It worked didn't it, I got a kiss out of the deal and it totally threw the reigning champion of her game."

Timmy frowned, "She's here," he said with a sigh.

"Who's here?" Jade said confused.

"Well to be honest they're here, the champion and her sister have transferred to Alfea. And might I add two things one, you only beat the champion once because you sexually harassed her sister, and two you have a fight with her in two minutes… good luck with that." Timmy said glancing at the shocked expression on Jade's face.

Jade cleared her throat, "Well actually I only kissed her sister, and it served the bitch right. Besides it was just a kiss, I would kiss you except that would do horrors to my reputation."

"Jade your bisexual, it might have been just a kiss to you but you probably scarred that poor freshman, you practically jumped her and then her sister caught you… I know you planned it but come on what the hell do you think the girl is going to do to you now."

"Nothing she can't exactly kill me, in front of a huge group of people now can she, and you worry too much," Jade said with a shrug.

"Jade if it makes you feel any better if she beats you, well to put it simply you kissing me would have done less damage. You're tough if some unknown kicks your ass then the idea that you're unbeatable will shatter, and what you inherited from the Trix… well that would crumble just as easily."

Jade grinned at him, "You really worry too much, I'll be to fine." Timmy smacked her in the back and Jade gave a small grunt in pain that one had hurt.

"You're still injured, I doubt all that bruising healed overnight, and your shoulder… Jade she did a number on your body you really didn't expect to get into a fight this soon."

"You're concern touches me but I've fought with way worse than this, trust me Timber I'll be fine, you have until lunch off, unless something happens and I have to page you but I plan to kick her ass." Jade said dismissively, "maybe if she's lucky she could be my bodyguard," Timmy growled in frustration and stalked off.

* * *

Stella took a seat beside Bloom, "Well fashion disaster averted, Musa however refuses to talk to me, anyway why are we at an assembly anyway?" 

"Jade got a trophy, or something like that and lucky for us we have to honor her," Tecna replied tersely.

"Yeah, we get to see a real martial arts fight, against the former champ, or something like that." Flora put in.

"Well this should be interesting," Stella groaned.

"Yeah it should, Jade's nearly perfect record might get trashed today," Timmy said with a sigh.

"What?" Stella said sitting up, now she was completely interested.

"So Timmy how was your summer?" Bloom asked.

Timmy snorted, "Oh I had fun, yeah babysitting an insane teenager. She nearly got herself killed twice this summer, she's a loudmouth bastard who decided to get sexually harass a poor freshman who's just moved to our school, the poor girl." Timmy groaned.

"Wait back up Jade did what now? I thought she was straight?" Bloom said.

Musa snorted, and finally spoke up from where she was sulking, "No Jade's bisexual, she just leans more on the male side of the fence, that doesn't mean that she hasn't dated girls before."

"Wait but she changes with us… oh god what if she was checking us out?" Stella said now completely perturbed.

"Yes Stella she was completely checking you out and every time she argued with you she secretly wanted to jump you, because everything revolves around _you_," Musa retorted sarcastically.

Stella was about to say something when Feragonda cut her off and began to welcome the students. "Hey doesn't that girl look like Jade?" Stella said finally noticing the girl sitting behind her.

"Yeah except Jade doesn't have black hair and blue eyes," Bloom pointed out.

"Yeah there's a story behind that, and it would explain quite a bit about why the fight you're going to see will be intense," Timmy said from a groan, as Jade slipped on to the stage and took the farthest seat away from the girl, a fairly relaxed expression on her face. "Just tell me when it's over," Timmy groaned holding his face in his hands, as Codartota took the mike from Feragonda and began to explain the rules.

Jade and the girl stood up and bowed to one another, Codatorta would stop the match if it got out of hand… which it was bound to happen as soon as Jade opened her mouth.

"_Your sister is so hot, Jin."_ Jade whispered as the girl rushed her anger on her face.

"I really don't want to watch this…" Timmy groaned, though he couldn't tear his eyes away from the punch that was about to hit Jade in the face. Well at least she enjoyed her short stay at the top of the food chain…


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: A random update... and now I'm going to sleep... I suppose the next few chapters will focus on Musa and what she did this summer...well more specifically what happened to her this summer... **

* * *

Jade Halva twisted out of the way of the incoming blow, and used Jin's momentum to flip her onto her back. Jade bent down and shot Jin one of her most dazzling smiles, "You really need to calm down, it's so easy to get under your skin did you know that?" Jade dodged the punch, and jumped back allowing Jin to stand back up.

Jin smirked at Jade and once again rushed at her, launching herself into a spin kick which Jade blocked with ease. Jin smiled as Jade caught her foot and threw a punch, which Jade blocked with her free hand. "Got you," she said as she twisted her body, quickly using her free arm to brace her body as she landed a blow with her free foot, which sent Jade flying backward.

Codotorta was about to stop the match, as he went to check on Jade only to stop as he heard an amused chuckle coming from Jade as she pushed herself up, rubbing her chin. Jade flicked her namesake eyes to Codotorta smiling sweetly, "It's not over."

Codatorta frowned, "You're bleeding," he pointed out as Jade spat out a small stream of blood.

"I just cut my tongue, I'll live," Jade said as she slipped into her fighting stance, her hands switching from fists to an open palm. "One minute," Jade said with that same knowing smile, "I'll beat her in one minute," she said as she nodded to Jin, who growled at her, and rushed her again. Jade smirked and dodged the punch, and wheeled away from Jin, that knowing smile on her face, "I think a little lesson is in order, so the uneducated masses can learn what I did this summer when I wasn't kicking your ass," Jade replied calmly, as she skipped out of Jin's reach. Again Jin rushed her and Jade smiled to herself.

"Some points are painful, because of the prevalence of nerves in the area. For example, being prodded in the throat is painful. The body has a pain withdrawal reflex, whereby it reacts to pain by moving away from it. Martial artists like myself make use of this, sometimes without being aware of it. Applying pressure next to the collar bone, from above, will cause the person to move downwards away from the pain, whereas poking them in the gap between the jaw and neck will make their body want to move upwards. Pressure to the shoulder causes that side of the body to move back. A rub to the back down will cause the body to move forth. Some points react more violently to pain from changes in the pressure rather than constant pressure. All pressure points can cause pain but that may not be their true purpose." Jade said while hitting each of the points she was talking about as she spoke.

"If a direct attack is made on the muscle, set muscle will contract, examples include hitting your opponent in the solar plexus, which impacts the diaphragm and thus affects the person's breathing, and attacking the outer thigh, which could cause the person to fall as their leg loses power." Jade said once again hitting the points, watching as Jin fell on one knee and Jade quickly hit the other leg causing Jin to fall.

"Well that was interesting, and somewhat anti-climatic, and unfortunately I'll have to end this little session," Jade said turning to her audience, and smiling as Codatorta checked on Jin and nodding towards Feragonda, the match was over. Upon seeing this Jade immediately bowed to her fallen opponent, and straightened up before walking of the stage, leaving nearly everyone in the room speechless.

* * *

"What do you mean you didn't know Jade could do that? You spent all summer with her, do you know how long it takes for a person to learn the bodies complete pressure point system, and then be able to pinpoint them in a fight?" Tecna asked Timmy. 

"Not really, the way Jade explained it made it sound so easy," Flora said with a shrug, she didn't care what Jade did as long as it didn't affect her.

"If you want a simile, then it is sort of like looking at a bank of switches. Simply flipping switches may not get you anything. Or perhaps it may turn on light in another room or part of the building. Cute, but what good does that do you at the location you are right now. Not really helpful. Furthermore, it wastes time. And in a fight, that wasted time could be dangerous or worse," Timmy explained with a shrug, "Besides many pressure point attacks can be countered, Jade was just showing off."

"Of course I was Timber," Jade said from behind him smiling at the girls, the two girls who had been with her earlier were placed on either side of her. Jade placed her arm around Timmy's neck in a friendly fashion, which caused Tecna to growl. "I don't think that you guys have met my friends, the short and ornery one is Danielle though she prefers to be called Dani. The other one is Jordan," Jade said dismissively,

Musa glanced at Jordan, "Wow Jade I didn't know you kept in touch with your ex's," Musa said with a smirk.

Jade frowned slightly, "And I thought you had better fashion sense than that but I guess we were both wrong," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Anyway all I came to say is that I've been talking with my associates, who say that it would be more interesting if I helped unite the school, and I agree it would be more challenging to unite a divided school."

"What does this have to do with us?" Stella asked Jade who smirked.

"Well that's simple as cheerleaders it's important that you help spread school spirit, all I'm asking is for you to do your job," Jade replied with a shrug, as she and her friends walked off.

"Jade's showing school spirit, that's something new, I wonder what's gotten into her," Stella asked no one in particular.

Musa smirked, "You really don't want to know what's gotten into her, and I don't think that she's been in such a good for years. Well I suppose seeing your prison buddies could do that." Musa glanced at Bloom and sighed, "She was caught hijacking a car in grade eight so she spent a year in a juvenile detention center."

"That's it? She didn't kill anyone she just got busted hijacking a car," Stella screeched.

"More or less, either way I doubt that Jade's intentions are good," Musa said with a shrug.

"Well at least you've come to your senses about that, anyway cheerleading, that Jin girl seems like she'll totally be able to do some of our routine maybe this year we can go to regionals. I mean we have an awesome choreographer, Layla, and an awesome writer, right Musa, we are so heading to regionals this year, even if it kills me."

"Yeah we could use some new blood," Layla agreed.

"Yeah and new uniforms," Flora added.

"Isn't that Jin? Maybe we could ask her right now if she's interested," Bloom put in.

Jin frowned as she rubbed her shoulder, "Did you find any of her weaknesses?" The smaller girl beside her shook her head, "If she is who I think she is then the need for me to destroy her has just gone up."

"I know that, but honestly sis you really need to work on your footwork, maybe dance classes or something can help you. You need to be quicker on your feet," the younger girl pointed out.

"Hey would you two like to join the cheerleading squad?" Stella asked the two, a smile on her face.

Jin glanced over and frowned slightly, about to tell Stella off, when the smaller girl interrupted, "Of course Jin would love to, we were just discussing ways to improve her footwork. Cheerleading will also help her in her agility to."

"Really that's awesome, with you on our team we could so make it to regionals," Stella said.

Jin stared at the group, trying to hide her obvious distaste, before she spotted him, "Hey you're the bastards data collector, aren't you?"

"Trust me it isn't by choice, I got into a bit of trouble last year and Jade bailed me out, I'm only helping her out of any real gratitude. Mostly honor. Besides Jade refused to take any of my data on you, she watched you herself and came with her plan, which for the record I was against, I'll get her to apologize to your sister right away."

"I still don't trust you," Jin said with a shrug, "however an apology from Jade will be most appreciated."

Timmy was about to respond, when the second bell rang, "Shit, we're late for class, and on the first day to," he sighed.

"Well I'm headed to my English class, and my sister has a history course, if you show us the way I'm sure you won't get in trouble." Jin offered.

"Yeah sure, the history room is down the hall to the right, and I have history now," Timmy offered.

"Thank-you," and with that the shorter girl headed to her first class.

* * *

"Do you think Professor Avalon will show up today?" a random boy asked Jade. 

Jade shrugged, "Who cares this course will be easy." Jade's eyes flicked up at the door which opened, half expecting it to be Professor Avalon.

"Hey it's a new girl," one of the new boys shouted. "What's your name new girl?" A book thumped him on the head from behind.

"Shut up, you're giving me a headache ass hat ," Jade snarled, as she motioned for the girl to come sit over beside her, and since there was only one empty seat the girl complied. "I suppose I should apologize for that kiss, it was completely inappropriate way to win. If your sister wants a rematch she can have it I suppose, however the outcome will be the same, she will lose."

"I know that, she has many weaknesses, however why aren't you in the least bit apologetic towards me?"

"Timber said I sexually harassed you to win, which I don't believe I did, true I did use an… underhanded… way to win but still, its not like I didn't … like that kiss, and I was noticing you for awhile so for me it really seemed natural to…ahem… take what I wanted. Really if I offended you in anyway then I'm truly sorry. Besides my ex-girlfriends back in town and we've already hooked up. So please accept my apology." Jade said humbly.

"I do, my name's Kiyoko, Kiy for short," Kiy said sticking her hand out which Jade shook.

"Miss Halva… feet of the desk," Avalon ordered as he walked into the room.

"Make me old man," Jade shot back.

"Of course we have to start the year with this, get to Griselda's office now Jade. She should mark that bench as yours no other student visits her as much as you do. You would think that over the summer you would mature."

"I did," Jade said with a smile on her face as she stood up and left the classroom, and headed to the locker-room, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter. She had planned to skip the rest of the day with Dani and Jordan, however before she left the building she needed a smoke. Kicking the door open, she headed towards the sink where some random female was hunched over. Jade took no heed of the girl and immediately beside the door to the field which she opened slightly.

"So your infamous willpower wasn't enough to stop smoking."

"And I thought you would have stopped cutting I guess we were both wrong," Jade said with a shrug as she stared at Stella. "Besides with those scars how do you plan to cheerlead? Obviously someone is going to ask, they aren't blind and even they have noticed that you haven't been showing the general populous as much skin as you used to."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. I'm just going to sit back and laugh when the whole school finds out that one of their cheerleaders is emo."

"My life was falling apart…"

"My foster-stepfather beat me nearly everyday, I went to jail for a crime that someone else did for attention, I found out that I was adopted, and my stepfather mo… I mean I'm finally going to court to put him away, hopefully forever. Oh yes and last year I had an STI because your friend Diaspora had sex with my boyfriend… the list could continue. My life has fallen apart, I've been dragged through hell, and for the longest time I really felt as if the pain was something that I could control. What I found is that it was controlling me," Jade pulled her sleeve up revealing the fading scars. "Griselda helped me through it surprisingly enough, the old witch caught me cutting and since then, as you've seen she hasn't gotten of my back."

Stella gave Jade a rare smile, "You sure it has nothing to do with how often you get in trouble?" Jade gave her a small grin, "I thought you didn't like me, why are you being so nice?"

"I don't. I don't hate you its more of a strong disliking, and I can't really kick someone who's cutting, the next thing I know they'll commit suicide and I'll end up feeling guilty. So really don't go throw yourself off a bridge and we're good."

"And here I thought you were doing this to make me feel better."

Jade was about to respond when she heard the familiar steps of Griselda, "Shit its Griselda, I've got to go. But tomorrow it is so back to our regular schedule," Jade said flicking the cigarette out the door. Grabbing her bag Jade quickly left just as Griselda entered the room.

"Where is she?"

Stella immediately pointed to the door Jade had ran out of, and smiled as Griselda stormed past her. Jade was right it was about time to get help. Stella heard screaming from outside as Jade ran from Griselda, and smiled it would be a very interesting school year.


	13. Chapter 13

**An: Two updates in one week... which is all you're going to get for the next little while ... maybe...**

* * *

It had started like any boy taking out a girl scenario, and Musa had thrown out every warning that Jade and all her friends had given her; how it come back to bite her in the ass in a worse way that even Jade could even guess. After all it wasn't every day that a nineteen year old university junior was interested in a sixteen year old. Besides if anything he took her mind of Riven.

It had started like most other dates; Musa brought a change of clothes with her to work. Kage was going to pick her up after her shift was over. Musa had packed a pair of jeans and a dark red tank top. It seemed like a pretty good outfit for going to see a band.

At about ten 'till ten, Musa abandoned the new girl and changed out of her work clothes. Kage picked her up about ten minutes later. The talk all the while was small, he asked her if she had eaten, she replied she hadn't and he told her about the food.

It was about a ten minute ride from the mall to the place where they were going.

The bricks on the building looked worn but not old and there was a hotel behind it that actually looked like it was attached to the building. Inside it was completely dark except for a few red lights. The band that was playing was really, really loud, but they sounded pretty good.

The rest of the night was really fun. And Kage was right, their food was greasy, and good, and probably the kind of food that caused heart attacks. And once again they talked the entire night. When the band was done playing it was an hour past when Kage said they would finish, but that was okay.

"Hey Musa, do you mind if we went up and talked to the band. I haven't seen my friend in a while, and it'd be great if you could meet him," Kage asked, already heading towards the stairs that led to the hotel behind the building we were in.

"Yeah, that's fine," Musa said back to him. He smiled.

He led Musa up the stairs and into a hall. We walked up to Room 404 and Kage knocked. A guy answered the door, and there were two other guys in the room.

"Rick! What's up dude? Just thought I'd talk to you after the show, this is Musa, we're dating, Musa, this is Rick, my friend," Kage said strangely, like he was happy, but he wasn't supposed to be.

Rick was a strange looking guy. He looked okay from stage, but up close, he looked very—wrong. Not his physical self, but his expression was just odd, perhaps even masochistic. He was also very tall, so tall he made Musa feel literally smaller.

"Hi Musa," Rick said, speaking as if Musa was a little kid.

"Hi," she replied.

"She's cute Kage," Rick laughed. He waved his arm, indicating that they should come in. Kage put his hand on Musa's back and slightly pushed her forward.

"So how has touring been?" Kage asked.

"It's been okay, nothing too special happening," said a guy who was putting his guitar case next to his suitcase. He had a similar facial expression to Rick's.

Musa let Kage and Rick and the rest of Rick's band talk for at least fifteen minutes, but I was getting to a point where _I_ _wanted to_ _leave_.

"Um, Kage, I promised my dad I'd be home by one, so could we go?" Musa asked.

Kage ignored her.

"Oh! I just remembered that I have the money that I owe you," Rick said, he pulled a wad of cash out of his bag.

"Great!" he replied, taking the money. "Will you excuse me; I have to use the bathroom."

Kage got up and walked to the door, right past the bathroom in the hotel room.

"There's a bathroom right there!" Musa said. Kage just walked out of the door.

Musa decided that getting up and moving towards the door would be a wise thing to do right now.

Rick grabbed her hand. "Where do you think you're going?" Musa tried to break her hand free of his.

"Don't worry sweetie, he'll be back later."

"Now," said one of the guys. "You can be quiet, or we can make you be quiet."

* * *

"Now this scarf would look absolutely amazing on you," Stella said from where she was working. Her father had insisted that she should get a job, she was only lucky that she had been able to work at her favorite store. 

"Um excuse me do you work here?" Stella turned around and grimaced when she saw the person standing in front of her.

'_Eww don't stare. I must not stare.'_ Stella thought as she gave the girl a small smile. "Uh, yes?" _'Bad hair, slumped posture, is that a stain on her shirt… unplucked eyebrows, half-tucked blouse, and what's worse is the patterns don't match.'_ "Can I help you?" _'Can anyone?'_

"Yeah I need to go up a size."

"To what?" Stella asked.

"Well you see I'm wearing a size fourteen right now, and I can't seem to put my hand down the front see?" The girl demonstrated and Stella blushed for the girl.

'_No social grace.'_ "So you need a size sixteen, right this way."

The girl smiled at her, "Wow you're really nice."

"That's why they pay me on occasion," Stella said walking towards the rack.

"Did you use to be a big girl as well? You kind of have the walk."

Stella exploded, "No I didn't used to be big or plump. Or differently shaped, or **big boned, **or any other loser word meaning **fat! **Some of us can resist the vending machine." Stella inhaled deeply and pointed towards the wall, before giving the girl a phony smile, "_Let me know if you need anything else,"_ she said before walking off.

Stella turned when she heard a clapping from behind her, "You make it to easy to make your life miserable."

"What are you going to do Jade, get me fired?"

"Of course not, that would make it wrong, and we all know that I prefer to take the high road."

"So you're going to say I'm prejudice to get me fired?"

"Of course not, that would be misleading I'm going to get you fired because you are prejudice. Please don't strain yourself."

"You're wrong I'm not prejudiced, you're prejudiced against me you think I am superficial. I'm not surprised but I thought that you of all people would be on my side after all blondes are one of our most misunderstood minorities. It's a tragedy but you'll learn eventually." Stella put in as she walked back towards the girl.

Jade shrugged and leaned against the wall, this should be interesting.

"Hey I'm sorry I called you…uh…"

"Fat? You didn't actually but you implied it. Don't worry about it, you're pretty. Pretty people get to say what they want, its just how it works."

Stella immediately felt guilty, "You are pretty."

"Yeah…right."

"You are…well at least you have a good foundation. See no blemishes, firm boobs, nice ass. All we have to do is get rid of anything that isn't boobs or ass."

"We?"

"Yes it's the least I can do for a customer, but before we go I have to help one more person," Stella said walking up to Jade who was now watching with mild interest. "What exactly do you want Jade, and why are you shopping here anyway, you obviously can't afford it."

Jade smiled, "Its funny how much money I can get by beating a few people up in a tournament, if I had known this earlier I would be swimming in cash right now. Anyway the clothes aren't for me I'm doing some shopping for my girl-friend."

"Right of course you, so what exactly are you looking for?"

"I'm not looking for anything my girl-friends in the changing rooms, I'm choosing what I'd like to see on the floor tonight."

Stella blushed at Jade's comment, "Must you be so crude? Anyway I suggest you go back to waiting for her near the changing rooms, you're disrupting the customers."

Jade rolled her eyes, and smiled, "Whatever anyway where are you two going?"

"I'm going to give her a make over, for your information. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go now."

Jade watched them leaving, and turned to the manager, "So you're giving free makeovers now? Is that a new store policy?"


	14. Chapter 14

**An: Another chapter up...**

* * *

"It's supposed to be one of the hottest clubs for teens, the only problem with it is Jade's a regular and so are most of the people from her side of school," Stella said as the small group walked towards the warehouse.

"Does it matter we're only here to have fun, I mean it's been a while since we went to a club, besides it could be worse, besides Jade seems nicer this year." Bloom put in.

"Well at least your shadow isn't here; I don't see what you see in that girl, she's turning into another you," Musa said as they opened the door.

"Karen isn't all that bad, you guys should really give her a chance," Stella defended her friend, as their group entered the warehouse.

"Whoa its amazing here; I can't believe that we've never been here before," Layla said as she began to sway to the music.

"Who are those people sitting on the table on chairs?" Flora asked as she looked at the five people who had chairs on top of tables and were sitting comfortably on them.

"Jade's sitting on one of them as well," Tecna pointed out, noticing that Timmy was sitting close at hand.

"Do you think she'll talk to us?" Bloom said.

Tecna shrugged as she made her way to Timmy, the girls following her closely. "What's with all the people sitting on chairs?"

Jade who was bored out of her mind glanced down at them, "Well don't I feel special, the cheerleaders are deigning me with their royal presence, I feel _so honored_."

"You should be," Musa snapped and Jade cracked a small smile.

Timmy broke away from Tecna and looked at Jade who was lying horizontally in the chair, her legs propped up by the armrests, and smiled, "See I told you this place was amazing anyway the people on the chairs are all the school captains."

"School Captains?"

"Yes self proclaimed leaders of the school, Jade inherited the title from Icy when she graduated. There are four other schools in the district, Beta Academy, Cloud Tower, Atlatus school of higher learning and St. Xavier Academy."

"Beta Academy, Cloud Tower and St. Xavier Academy are the three schools to stay away from. Beta Academy is ruled by Chimera the slut over there, Cloud Tower that skinny looking girl over there, her names Lucy. St. Xavier Academy it's ruled by that male pig Kenneth," Jade said pointing to a male figure, who like Jade was sitting horizontally in his padded chair a female on top of him. "I'm only telling you this once stay away from those schools, the last thing I need is a school war."

"Hey look its Jin and Kiy," Stella said waving them over.

"Hey Jade isn't that your girlfriend?" Musa said pointing to Jordan who was dancing with another guy.

Jade shrugged and pretended that it didn't bother her as Jin and Kiy made their way up to them. "Kiy, Loser," she said nodding in there direction.

"Hey Princess," the group looked up at where Kenneth was now sitting up.

"Kenny," Jade said dismissively.

Kenneth frowned slightly, "I hear you won a martial arts tournament this summer that still doesn't mean that you can beat my boys."

Jade rolled her eyes, and decided not to dignify that with a response, as she turned her attention back to the group, "Why are you still here grab a table and dance or something, Timmy go do whatever you have to do." She said dismissing him.

"I say we get our schools best dancers here and have a dance off," Atlatus's school captain put in, and it was met with a chorus of cheers.

Chimera rolled her eyes but agreed, as did Kenneth and Lucy, and all Alfea students glanced at Jade who sighed and turned to Layla, "Alfea hasn't lost to these losers since before the last school war I really don't want to tarnish that perfect record, so please Layla show these losers how to dance, you after all are one of the best dancers I have ever seen," she muttered. Layla looked surprised by the compliment but nodded her head quickly and stepped forward. "Look likes Alfea's in," Jade said raising her voice and turning to the crowd, who began to cheer.

"Clear the floor," Kenneth shouted as people began moving towards the sides of the club.

"The winner will be decided by cheer," Jade said finally sitting up, this was met with an even bigger cheer and Jade smiled.

Kenneth glared at Jade, "Let the dances begin."

The dances began and like Jade had predicted Alfea had won again, "I owe you a favor," Jade said with a shrug as she smirked at Kenny who scowled at her and jumped of his seat.

"That was fun, but come on Jade after that display I'm sure you're ready to really get down to business," he said grabbing a dance partner.

Jade glanced over at her girlfriend, who shook her head, it sucked to have a girlfriend who was still in the closet, "Kenny do you really want to be embarrassed in front of you school?" Her voice held confidence she really didn't have as she glanced at Musa who shook her head.

"Is it your fault that you can't get a man."

Jade caught Kiy's eyes and shot her a look, and Kiy sighed but nodded, "Men tend to be a bit premature some times, I know you were," Jade said with a knowing smile as snickers broke out.

Kenneth growled, "Bitch."

"Ten points for the witty comeback," Lucy said from where she sat.

Kenneth shot her a glare, "That didn't stop you from enjoying me."

Jade grinned, "Yes it was the best ten seconds of my life," she drawled.

"Does that even count as sex?" Chimera asked, as Kenny blushed.

"Shut-up, let's just dance." Kenneth snarled.

Jade glanced at the other school Captains, "Will you be participating?" The three of them shook their heads and Jade sighed, as she jumped of the chair, and turned to Kiy, "Wanna dance," she said holding out her hand.

"I really can't dance," Kiy muttered.

"Then I'll lead," Jade said with a charming grin as she lead her to the middle of the dance floor. "Hey cowboy can I borrow your hat," she asked a random guy as the guy threw her hat and Jade slipped on the black cowboy hat. "I thought you wanted dance Kenny boy."

"You can't be serious," he said shocked at Jade's choice of partner.

A new song came on and Jade grinned as she spun Kiy around, and brought her close to her own body as she bean to sway her hips against her. She ignored the cat calls and whistles that she was receiving and focused on the task at hand. She didn't want to make Kiy to uncomfortable, she glanced at Kenneth at and saw that he was dancing as well, staring at her.

Jade spun Kiy again and this time they were face to face, Jade smiled as she took of her hat and placed it behind Kiy, placing her free arm around her waist bringing her closer, "Relax," she whispered.

"Their chemistry…" Layla began.

"I really don't want to see this," Jin groaned as she averted her eyes.

"Whoa, I mean I always thought Jade was rough who knew she could be so…" Stella began.

"Gentle…?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah gentle, maybe she has changed," Stella said still in complete shock.

Jade spun Kiy away and turned to Kenneth throwing the hat back to the owner. She grinned at the tremendous applause which was mostly coming from the guys, but she ignored that fact, and bowed. Kenneth growled and stormed out, and Jade turned back to Kiy and smiled taking her hand and bringing her back onto the dance floor, "Aerial attacks," she muttered so only Kiy could here her.

"Huh?"

"Aerial attacks are my weakest, do with that information as you wish," she said again as wheeled Kiy around. Jade pulled Kiy and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as walked back to her seat. "Well it looks like Alfea won again, so what are you waiting lets restart the party shall we?" She said as the crowd began to dance again. Jade turned to the girls who were standing there, "I owe you all a big favor. But go enjoy yourselves be happy." Jade said waving them off. When she was finally alone, well alone as she was going to get in a club, she glanced at the other School Captains, the same thought running through their minds, _you might have started the next school war._

* * *

**An: Next chapter will bring the return of Karen... in future chapters I have a pregnancy planned, a school riot, shool elections, someone dies, school wars, intolerance and secrets are revealed. Not really in that order but that's what I have planned. **


	15. Chapter 15

**An: Really crappy chapter, which is what you'll get for a long while possibly forever...sigh yes I know I promised I'd finish these stories but I just can't I have absolutly no drive in any of them so for that I apologize. Maybe I'll comeback to these stories but as for right now they will remained unfinished. My apologies once again, but I've been concentrating on my novel more and moer...which is why I only have three chapters written simply because I started again from scratch , so yes apologies and all that. Enjoy the last chapter you'll get possibly forever though it sucks in my opinion. **

* * *

Three years ago the five schools in the district had been involved in a district wide war, only Atlatus had remained neutral in the whole bloody mess, which left twenty students dead 35 heavily injured. No one really knows why the schools began to fight. Many people blame it on the Trix, but they were the ones who stopped it, so it was a bit difficult to swallow, but then again so was the fact that the Trix had stopped the war. However as seen in history, it's generally when there are moments of dissent when people are at their weakest and are more vulnerable to attack.

But really who cares, as of right now Alfea is fairly peaceful place with very little to worry about.

Jade sat on the hood of her new sports car watching Riven work, he hadn't noticed her as of yet. It was hard to break news like this to him, he would probably hate her…well hate her more than he already disliked her now. "Riven."

"Yeah."

"You're singing with Musa in the coffeehouse next week," she said waiting for him to start yelling at her.

Riven turned and stared at Jade, "Why the hell would I be in the coffeehouse I didn't volunteer."

"Of course not it was either me or you, and since you weren't there to protest you immediately got the job."

"I can't sing," Riven protested.

"Everyone can sing, besides its only one song what's the worse that could happen? Besides you might not even have to sing, anyway Musa said to meet her at the café at eight," Jade said throwing the card at him.

"Whatever," Riven growled as he threw his ratchet down.

"You need a girlfriend," Jade commented as she handed him a wrench.

"You need a boyfriend," Riven shot back.

"No boys have a tendency to be just a tad bit idiotic at times, and none of the guys in Alfea interest me right now," Jade said as she took the wrench from him and began tinkering with his car, ignoring his protests.

"You have a girlfriend," Riven pointed out.

"Broke up yesterday, no big deal," Jade shrugged nonchalantly as she pulled out away from his car, "Give it a go," she ordered as slammed the hood close.

Riven obeyed and his old car started, "How did you?"

Jade shrugged, "Something I picked up now about that meeting…" Jade began.

* * *

Riven shuffled uncomfortably as he slowly stirred his coffee, "So…what song are we doing?"

Musa looked at him, and shrugged, "I suppose we could do this one, it's got a nice beat to it and it can be done as an acoustic piece."

"Just to let you know I'm not that great of a singer," Riven said as he looked at the piece.

Musa shot him a small smile, "Sing this part and I'll see if I can work you."

Riven sighed and glanced at the paper, as he began to sing the few lines. Musa listened to him for a few seconds before joining in. A few people in the small café turned to look at them, when the singing went on for a few seconds and a few people in the bar turned to look at them, as they continued singing. A small smile was playing on Riven's lips. This might actually be fun."


	16. Chapter 16

**An: Oh look I'm back from the dead with another chapter. Yippee. Heh 3 year hiatus. **

* * *

Jade frowned as she looked at Brandon; there was a mixture of emotions on her face which ranged from disgust to absolute fury. "Why the fuck would you go to St. Xavier's. You stupid shit, do you have any idea what you have done? What the fuck do I need to do? Make a bloody school announcement that states that everyone should stay away from that cesspool."

Brandon looked at her from where he was sitting, "You can't stop me from seeing my girlfriend Jade. It's a free country. Besides you're the one who ran Amensia off to St. Xavier's," he said his tone defensive.

Jade resisted the temptation to smack him, but that was probably because she didn't have something heavy and hard to smack him with. I don't care who you fuck dipshit, what I do care about is that you fucked Kenny's bitch. You know what? That little that does not even bother me, he's poster boy for STIs and even worse he's a snivelling dick-weed. What bothers me is that he was completely in his rights to have the moron beaten out of you. Amensia dumped you, which isn't a surprise cause she's a psychotic bitch but a psychotic bitch who loves men with power. You have none, your 'friends' froze you out if I can remember correctly. You trespassed, you made out with Kenny's whore and I'm surprised we are even having this conversation because I thought Kenny would ship your head back to me in a fucking box."

"I love her," Brandon stated, his voice rising as he stood face to face with Jade.

Jade gave him the once over, studying his face looking for an area that didn't have any bruises on it. "You're an imbecile. You don't love her, you just want someone to suck up to you, and spread her legs for you on command. I would beat some sense into you but Kenny's goons have already attempted to do it. You've already put me in a fucking bad position you asshole."

Brandon snarled at her, "Don't you dare talk about her like that," he screamed.

Jade felt her own thugs coming to separate them but motioned for them to sit back down, as she roughly shoved Brandon. "Listen here, and listen well. Stella loved you, you're the idiot who thought that you had to buy her trinkets for her affection, and you're also the idiot who cheated on her with a psycho. And you know what? I don't give a shit because we've already established that you are the biggest loser in the school. I don't even care what you do as long as your actions don't spark a school war. Let's face it I don't like you all that much and even though I have to protect you, I will serve your ass to Kenny to appease to stop innocent people from dying. This isn't some Romeo and Juliet bullshit romance, this is my school and this is my law. I'm only going to tell you this once more stay the fuck away from St. Xavier's. And get the fuck off my territory before I have you forcibly removed from it."

Brandon stared at her in shock before turning around and marching off.

Timmy looked at her, "Don't you think you were being a bit harsh?"

Jade glared at him before turning to one of her goons, "You, watch him for the next week if he sees her then report it to me. We'll freeze him; I don't have time for this stupidity." With that being said she marched off, needing to blow off some much needed steam.

* * *

Stella looked at Karen, smiling at the job she had done. It had taken months of hard work, moisturizing, finding the right hair cut and hitting the gym before Karen was able to be seen with her. "So are you ready for the sleepover?" she asked as they walked through the cafeteria and took a seat with her friends. I mean seriously the Cloud Tower uniforms are incredibly ugly, and you would so have the cream of the crop of boys by going to this school, isn't that right girls?"

There was a general murmur of agreement throughout the table, "I mean have you seen the two transfer students from X's?" Layla said pointing to the two males who were looking for a place to sit. "Helia and Nabu, Helia's in art class with Flora. And Nabu, well he's just kinda cute don't you think?" She said as she waved them over.

Karen smiled at her and looked over at the two boys noticing Brandon stalking by and finding a table with the rest of the football team, "Who's that?" she asked pointing a smile on her face. He looked positively yummy.

"He is Stella's ex, and he's totally of limits, besides he's a douche bag," Musa said from where she was texting Riven. Yesterday night had been fun and she couldn't believe that her crush was finally deciding to give her the time of day.

Tecna looked up at Timmy who finally took his seat beside her giving her a quick kiss. "Is Jade treating you right?"

Timmy nodded and gave a quick nod to his boss, who was heading towards her own table. "Yeah she's got a lot on her plate and she's giving me a break. Apparently she's going to start making deals with the devil and she doesn't want me involved. Part of the whole contract thing."

Musa looked up at him, "Deals? What deals?"

"There is another school war coming and she's making sure she has the support of some our rival schools," he looked over at Karen. "If you want to transfer now would be the best time, before the bad blood begins to boil. Alfea will crush X's and anyone who decides to stand with them."

Karen looked at him, "Stand with them?" she echoed.

Timmy nodded, "Seems your school is forming an Alliance with X's, Jade's got a meeting today with Roxy, Lucy of the Sky and Chimera. Oh speaking of that meeting, Bloom she requests your presence at it. She says she needs you to help her bring in Atlatus into the fold. She can deal with Chimera and Lucy quite well but how she will deal Lucy and Chimera are different to how she will deal with Roxy. She offers you a favour and trust me with the kinda clout Jade throws around one favour and having her not breath down your neck will be a blessing in disguise trust me."

Bloom looked at him and then at Tecna, "Will it free you? None of us like the fact that she's using you or the fact that you're so close to danger most of the time."

Timmy blinked and smiled at them, "Jade doesn't mistreat me and she makes sure to send me away when the shit's about to hit the roof. I actually kinda like working for her guys so save that favour for something else."


	17. Chapter 17

**An: Hmm another update, a bit of foreshadowing **

* * *

Jade frowned another school war was on the horizon, the Brandon incident was playing hard on her mind. To be fair to him she probably should have attempted to be more diplomatic with Xavier's school, but Kenny was an idiot, and she had a policy for making deals with idiots. That and her deals with idiots generally came back to bite her in the ass. Besides Kenny was an aberration, the only male amongst the captains. She pulled out a cigarette and looked at her watch, before glancing around for Bloom. If she could sign a treaty with Lucy and Roxy then Kenny might back down, but he was stupid so that was unlikely.

"Jade Halva, have you gone insane, building alliances and trying to alienate Xavier's will only cause tensions to rise."

Jade froze, her cigarette halfway to her mouth, "Out of all the Captains I didn't think you'd show your face, you hate these meetings. Besides aren't you neutral?"

"You of all people should realize what you're doing by entering into agreements with Lucy and Roxy, you put me in a difficult position and you know it. We barely managed to stay out of the wars last time, had the Trix not put a stop to it we would have had to pick a side."

Jade paused and took a drag of her cigarette, "I was in Juvie when the war happened, even still I was in Junior High I wasn't around to actually know what happened. I know what I'm doing, I'm going to make sure that I'm going to be that Alfea comes out on top again. There will be another war but I will not take the first shot, that I can promise you."

"Have you ever read the Iliad?"

"Homer's classic? Of course I have."

"Romeo and Juliet?"

"Hated it but yes, you're not telling me someone was stupid enough to actually start this whole thing because they fell in love and got burned?"

"More or less, there is a reason we frown against interschool romances. I can tell you that Kenny will strike you hard and I can tell you that you will be the one to declare war not him. You will not see it coming because quite frankly you underestimate him. Yet you know better than to underestimate anyone."

Jade shrugged, and noticed Bloom walking towards her and looked at the Atlatus School Captain, "Bloom meet Lockette the Captain of Atlatus School of Higher Learning, I think you already know each other don't you? Now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting with the rest of the Captains, it's time for you cousins to reconnect don't you think?" Jade said flicking her cigarette away and crushing it before she walked away.

"You're a Captain?" Bloom said staring at her younger cousin.

"Yes Bloom and before you start on me I'm not part of some criminal organization, I don't partake in some illicit activities. I'm student body president, I organize dances and such. I represent my school and that is important to me," Lockette said as she hugged her cousin.

"But then why are you here?"

"To see if I can stop this mess before it happens, these things are nothing to sneeze at Bloom they are messy, and people die. I tried to convince the most normal of the captains to rethink her position, she ignored my advice."

"Jade's the most normal?" Bloom questioned disbelief in her voice.

* * *

Lockette smiled, "I hate the other schools Bloom all the infighting and the politics, but Jade is probably the most honest there. Probably because Alfea holds the most weight and is one of the more stronger schools."

Bloom nodded, "You've got to meet my friends Lockette, it's really been a long time, and I haven't even seen you at my house as of late."

Lockette grinned, "I think that would be great we could meet each other's friends, we could turn it into a party or something a small one. My mom was telling me how you got a boyfriend; you've got to tell me all about it."

Bloom's face broke out into an identical grin, "He's amazing really he is, I mean at first he was with this terrible girl named Diasporo but then she cheated on him so he broke up with her. I don't think he really liked her anyway I mean his parents set him up with her. But he's totally amazing and funny and I think I may you know actually love him. But what about you, anyone?"

"Are you kidding me? You know what my father's like, I think I'm doing most guys a favour by staying away you know how easy it is for me cry after all, my dad would shoot first and ask questions later, even if they were tears of joy. Though Amore thinks that I'll eventually find someone who won't mind taking the risk for me."

Bloom smiled, "She sounds like the person who would be good for my best friend Stella, she's been depressed lately cause her boyfriend dumped her a year ago, I don't think she's gotten over him completely."

"Maybe we could meet up this weekend at my house."

"That would be awesome."

"Where is she Timmy?" Riven said slamming the smaller man into the locker.

"Hey leave him alone Riven," Sky said grabbing his arm and trying to pull him off Timmy.

Riven snarled angrily and shoved Sky away, "Get your hands off me! Timmy where the fuck is she?"

"I know what she's doing but even I don't know where she is, I have her number you can call her though, I mean I suppose I could track her by her phone but she'd probably kill you for interrupting a Captains meeting... I mean honestly..."

Riven's grip tightened on Timmy's shoulders, "I don't give a damn, I need to talk to her now."

"Calm down, she'll be back soon I can make sure she talks to you..."

"You don't understand Musa was raped and I want the address of the bastards who did it to her," Riven snarled at him.

"What?" Sky and Timmy said simultaneously as they looked at Riven.

Timmy regained his senses first, "I have Jade's contacts list and it's huge, just give me a name. We've got your back Riven, Musa is our friend. We will have Jade's blessing for this, this pretty serious stuff."

"Kage Hirohisha, I want him and his perverted friends dead."

* * *

"Kenneth West is a problem to us all..." Jade began.


End file.
